Blogging Time!
by UQ
Summary: Phase 3 - Tutoring... Shouko super bingung. Dia memang termasuk tipe anak kuper dan lemot kalau masalah 'ini'. "Shimizu-kun... rasanya ciuman itu seperti apa?" pertanyaan polos yang tiba-tuba ini membuat semuanya membeku. Dan Shimizu cowok hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapinya "Ciuman itu... seperti ini..." dan penonton pun mimisan
1. Pembuka

**Pembuka**

* * *

><p>Posted by Aidou Yuukihara <span>at 22:04 <span>

* * *

><p>Hei, hei! Balik lagi bersama UQ di salah satu fiksi di fandom LCDO –yang mulai rame. Nah, karena UQ pengen ikut ngeramein juga, makanya UQ ngepublish cerita baru. Konsepnya tentang blogging gitu. Jadi setiap chapter isinya tentang postingan salah satu chara yang akan di comment oleh chara yang lain. Buat yang mau ikutan komen, bisa di komen lewat review. Dan nanti pas itu chara buat postingan lagi, mereka bakal bales omongan u.<p>

**Buat peringatan aja, di sini bakal ada yang namanya OOC, Yaoi secuil, KDRT LenxKaho, Kemesraan OcxAoi, dan lain-lain. Rate fic ini T. Dan La Corda D'Oro itu milik Kure Yuki. Selain itu, kalau ada beberapa typo di fic ini tolong di kasih tau. Biar UQ gampang aja ngebetulinnya. **

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 1 ~Gosip Hangat, Gosipku Sayang~<strong>

**Status: Complete**

**Total chapter: 5  
><strong>

**Main Pairing: LenxKaho**

**Summary:**

Pernah baca Bertanding Di Atas Ranjang?

Dimana Kazuki dan Kahoko berada dalam kamar berduaan saja dan membuat ibu dan kakak Kahoko menjadi panik karenanya.

Setelah kejadian itu, berita miring mengenai mereka tersebar di seluruh belahan Seisou Gakuen. Ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan Amou Nami Si Ketua Klub Jurnalis. Akibatnya, hubungan Len dan Kahoko berada di ujung tanduk.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 2 ~Losing Without Fighting~<strong>

**Status: Complete**

**Total chapter: 1  
><strong>

**Main Pairing: KazukixAzuma**

**Summary:**

_Ternyata memang tidak mungkin..._

_Seharusnya aku sadar,_

_Aku memang tidak bisa memilikinya._

_Apa aku memang tidak berhak untuk menyukai seseorang?_

_Apa hubungan terlarang ini,_

_Harus berhenti sampai di sini._

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 3 ~Tutoring~<strong>

**Status: On Going**

**Total chapter: Unknown  
><strong>

**Main Pairing: KeiichixShoko**

**Summary:**

Gosip bukanlah makanan yang biasa disantap oleh kedua lubang telinga Shoko. Kali ini Seiso terkuak gosip terbaru mengenai pasangan lain di kompetisi musik. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Keiichi dan Shoko. Tapi kan... Shoko itu terlalu polos, memangnya bisa pacaran? Ngerti pacaran juga nggak.

* * *

><p>Udah ah, gak usah panjang-panjang lagi. Selamat membaca! Semoga pada gak kecewa!<p>

Catagories: Pamer, Pembuka.

Post a comment here

II

II

II

V


	2. Hari Sesat

**Hari Sesat**

* * *

><p>Posted by Shimizu Yuukihara <span>at 10:35 PM<span>

Ah hari ini ngebosenin banget...

Masa tadi pagi Yuuki ditinggal sama Kei gara-gara telat bangun. Ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban bagi Kei dan malapetaka bagi Yuuki. Kei bisa bangun sepagi itu, dan Yuuki malah kesiangan. Akhirnya tadi Yuuki ke Seiso lari-lari sambil gigitin roti. Pas di jalan Yuuki ketemu Kazu-nii yang juga lagi lari-lari sambil gigitin roti. Akihrnya kita lari-lari sambil gigit roti bersama-sama.

Itu belum masuk ke pelajaran loh!

Pas belajar, Yuuki malah nguap-nguap. Kalau Kei sih udah tidur duluan, tapi Yuuki gak mungkin tidur di kelas pas pelajaran kayak Kei. Yuuki gak pernah ngelakuin dan gak mau ngelakuin hal seperti itu. Eh ujung-ujungnya ketiduran juga. Bangun-bangun udah bel istirahat. Yuuki kan tadi buru-buru jadi gak bawa bekal makanan, Yuuki langsung tancap gas aja deh ke kantin. Pas nyampe kantin, tuh kantin penuh banget udah kayak srang semut warna-warni! Karena males ngantri, Yuuki balik ke kelas dan ngelanjutin tidur.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Aoi, dia sih tadi ke kelas tapi Yuuki lagi tidur. Dia Cuma ngasihin makanan buat Yuuki. Hm, kayaknya Kei yang ngasih tau dia kalau Yuuki gak bawa makanan. Hoho, Aoi memang yang terbaik!

Setelah bel pulang, Yuuki langsung cepet-cepet pulang soalnya mau tidur. Hh, karena sepanjang hari tidur, pas malemnya Yuuki susah tidur!

Makanya deh Yuuki buat postingan kayak begini tengah malem...^^

* * *

><p>Catagories: <em>Curcol, Pamer, Sehari-hari, Sial, Aoi, Kei, Kazu-nii.<em>

* * *

><p><span>37 Comments:<span>

**Aoi on 09 Mei, 2011 10:40 PM said...**

Fufufu... terima kasih atas pujiannya...

**Yuuki on 09 Mei, 2011 10:42 PM said...**

Sama-sama, Yuuki kan anak baik!

*nyilangin jari telunjuk dan tengah di belakang punggung*

**Kaho on 09 Mei, 2011 10:43 PM said...**

Dasar tukang ngibul! *lempar pisang*

**Yuuki on 09 Mei, 2011 10:44 PM said...**

Emang senpai gak takut Tsukimori-senpai marah ya?

**Kaho on 09 Mei, 2011 10:46 said PM ...**

Emang kenapa?

**Yuuki on 09 Mei, 2011 10:46 PM said...**

Itu kan jatah pisangnya Tsukimori-senpai...

*kabur bareng Aoi*

**Aoi on 09 Mei, 2011 10:46 PM said...**

Fufufu...

**Kaho on 09 Mei, 2011 10: 47 PM said...**

Jadi maksudmu Tsukimori-kun itu monyet?

**Yuuki on 09 Mei, 2011 10:47 PM said...**

Aku gak nulis gitu kok! Coba aja liat di atas!

*julurin lidah*

**Len on 09 Mei, 2011 10:49 PM said...**

Monyet? Aku?

**Kaho on 09 Mei, 2011 10:51 PM said...**

E-eto... *gagap mode:on*

**Kiriya on 09 Mei, 2011 10:52 PM said...**

Kayak ada yang manggil...*celingak-celinguk*

**Kaho on 09 Mei, 2011 10:53 PM said...**

Aku tidak memanggilmu... yang ku maksud Eto bukan Etou!

**Kiriya on 09 Mei, 2011 10:54 PM said...**

Ah masa? *lirik-lirik*

Ternyata kau berani memanggil namaku tanpa _suffix _apapun

**Len on 09 Mei, 2011 10:54 PM said...**

Etou-san: JANGAN MENGGODA DIA!

Kaho-san: Hm? Kenapa?

**Aoi on 09 Mei, 2011 10:54 PM said...**

Ehmmm... *numpang batuk*

**Yuuki on 09 Mei, 2011 10:55 PM said...**

Aoi? Kamu sakit? *siap-siap ambil obat*

**Aoi on 09 Mei, 2011 10:57 PM said...**

Nggak kok, Cuma pengen ngegodain mereka aja

**Kaho on 09 Mei, 2011 10:58 said...**

Etou-kun: Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!

Len-chi: Aku gak bermaksud bilang kamu tuh monyet... Go-gomen..

Aku kira Yuuki ngatai kamu, makanya aku...

**Yuuki on 09 Mei, 2011 11:01 said...**

Uhuk...*batuk*

Len-chi? Chi? Cinta? Len cinta?

*kaget*

Kantou-kun bertepuk sebelah tangan nih!

*ketawain*

**Aoi on 09 Mei, 2011 11:02 said...**

Yuuki: *kasih minum Yuuki*

Tsukimori-san: Kok Tsukimori-san gak panggil Hino-san dengan –chi juga?

Etou-san: Yang sabar ya...*nepuk pundak Etou-san*

**Kiriya on 09 Mei, 2011 11:03 said...**

Are? Kenapa jadi begini? Kalian gak asik ah~

Orang Cuma bercanda juga...

Namaku Etou bukan Kantou!

Oyasumi~ *kabur*

**Yuuki on 09 Mei, 2011 11:04 said...**

Pantou-kun: emang ya?

Oyasumi juga...

Aoi-koi: *ikut-ikutan Hino-senpai*

Makasih... *minum*

**Kaho on 09 Mei, 2011 11:04 said...**

Etou-san: Oyasumi

Yuuki: Ikut-ikutan aja! ==v

**Aoi on 09 Mei, 2011 11:04 said...**

Sama-sama...

Koi? Fufufu...

Yuuki-koi gak tidur? Udah malem loh...

**Len on 09 Mei, 2011 11:05 said...**

Se-sebaiknya kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu di depan semuanya

**Kaho on 09 Mei, 2011 11:05 said...**

Doushite? Kau tidak menyukainya? *nangis*

**Yuuki on 09 Mei, 2011 11:06 said...**

Masih belum bisa tidur...

Temenin sampe tidur ya?

Senpai-tachi: Wah tanda-tanda KDRT nih...

**Len on 09 Mei, 2011 11:06 said...**

Kaho-san: Bu-bukannya begitu, hanya saja...

Shimizu-san: Diam saja kau!

**Yuuki on 09 Mei, 2011 11:06 said...**

A-aoi! Tsukimori-senpai nakal! *lari ke Aoi*

**Kaho on 09 Mei, 2011 11:07 said...**

Yuuki-san: Diam!

Tsukimori-san: Gak mau tau! *offline*

**Len on 09 Mei, 2011 11:08 said...**

KAHO! *offline*

**Aoi on 09 Mei, 2011 11:08 said...**

Sepertinya mereka benar-benar berantem...*ngelus kepala Yuuki*

**Yuuki on 09 Mei, 2011 11:08 said...**

Cintaku putus karena pisang. Bagus gak?

**Aoi on 09 Mei, 2011 11:08 said...**

Lumayan, besok kita liat aja gimana merekanya. Udah tidur... Besok malah kesiangan lagi loh!

**Yuuki on 09 Mei, 2011 11:09 said...**

Iya deh...

Oyasumi, Aoi-koi..

**Aoi on 09 Mei, 2011 11:09 said...**

Oyasumi, Yuuki-koi

* * *

><p>-Post a comment here-<p>

V

V

V


	3. Hari Tersial!

**Hari Tersial!**

* * *

><p>Posted by Hino Kahoko at <span>18.30<span>

Malam semuanya! Ini aku, Kahoko. Masih inget kan sama aku?

Ah jangan bilang kalo kalian semua lupa sama aku...

*pundung*

Ka-kalian jahat...

Padahal aku 'Si Gadis Berambut Merah' mau nyeritain kejadian aku hari ini. Seru loh! Ma-masa kalian gak mau tau sih?

Huhuhu...

Kalian jahat!

*kabur*

*ditarik sama reader*

Eh! Malah narik-narik! Seharusnya bilang maaf kek!

Berhubung aku itu baik, aku bakal ceritain kisahku hari ini.

Hari ini, bener-bener gak asik! Baru juga bangun malah di sambut dengan hujan. Bukan masalahnya aku gak suka hujan. Bedasarkan buku-buku bocah yang dulu pernah aku baca. Kalau pagi yang indah tuh pasti ada suara burung yang berkicau, sinar matahari yang hangat, dan udara yang sejuk. Ini coba. Baru juga bangun eh langsung hujan.

Nah, ternyata tu hujan gak bertahan lama (Yey!). Tadinya sih kalau hujan terus, mungkin aku gak bakalan pergi ke lapangan. Nah, aku ke lapangan buat ketemuan sama Hihara-senpai. Dia itu senior aku di sekolah. Jadi, beberapa hari yang lalu dia nelpon aku dan minta di ajarin main bulu tangkis. Jadi ya aku terima-terima aja. Gak ada salahnya kan nolong senior?

Nah pas sampe di sana, dia udah siap sama raket dan koknya. Aku juga udah bawa raket aku. Baru juga kita pemanasan(biar gak encok) beberapa menit, eh... malah ujan lagi. Sialan banget!

Akhirnya, kita berdua berteduh di bawah pohon. Mana badan aku menggigil. Sumpah, ujannya gede banget! Mungkin masuk kategori badai. Tapi gak tau juga sih, coba besok aku tanya guru aku. Dan tu ujan bikin kita terjebak dan gak tau mau kemana.

Tiba-tiba *suara lagu toccata and fugueu pas bagian depan*...

Triing... payung datang tiba-tiba. Aku gak bisa bilang kalau aku gak percaya sihir. Alasannya...

Ah aku susah ceritainnya di sini. Pokoknya itu sebuah keajaiban buat kita berdua. Akhirnya kita berdua lari sambil gandengan di bawah payung domba. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Aku gak tau sih, takdir tu bisa ngomong apa nggak. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku gak peduli dengan masalah itu. Oke, lanjut ke cerita. Gak nyampe 5 menit, tu payung udah KO. Cacat banget dih!

Karena tanggung, kita berdua langsung lari menerpa badai...*Asikan bahasanya?*

Pas udah nyampe rumah, aku suruh senior aku tuk ganti bajunya sama baju kakak aku yang cowok. Akhirnya aku sama senior aku berada di kamar berdua.

Sejam kemudian pas aku mau keluar. Ibu aku dobrak pintu kamar aku dengan kakak aku di belakangnya sambil meringis kesakitan. Eh ibu aku malah marah-marah karena bawa cowok ke dalem kamar. Apa coba yang salah? Terus kakak aku juga ikut-ikutan nyalahin aku.

Sialan banget dih!

Oke, udah dulu ya...

Aku udah puas...

Komennya dong?

* * *

><p>Catagories: Curcol.<p>

* * *

><p><span>32 Comments<span>:

* * *

><p><strong>Len on 10 Mei , 2011 at 18:31 said...<strong>

Hah? Di kamar? Dengan Hihara-senpai?

**Kaho on 10 Mei , 2011 at 18:31 said...**

Ih... Kok responya malah sama orang-orang rumah sih... *manyun*

**Len on 10 Mei , 2011 at 18:32 said...**

Bukannya begitu, kau dan Hihara senpai... Di kamar...

**Ryou on 10 Mei , 2011 at 18:33 said...**

Tsukimori, apa yang kau pikirkan hah?

**Kaho on 10 Mei , 2011 at 18:33 said...**

Sebenarnya apa maksudmu Len-chi?

**Len on 10 Mei , 2011 at 18:32 said...**

Berduaan dengan laki-laki di dalam kamar itu berbahaya!

Dan sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu.

Tsuchiura: Bukan urusanmu! Urus saja si Mori-san!

**Ryou on 10 Mei , 2011 at 18:34 said...**

Hei! Kenapa bawa-bawa nama dia!

**Manami on 10 Mei , 2011 at 18:34 said...**

Ke-kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa ya?

**Kaho on 10 Mei , 2011 at 18:34 said...**

Ta-tapi... aku pernah berduaan denganmu di kamar bukan?

K-Kau... ternyata kau benar-benar membenciku...*offline*

**Len on 10 Mei , 2011 at 18:34 said...**

KAHO! *offline*

**Ryou on 10 Mei , 2011 at 18:34 said...**

Kayaknya selalu begini deh akhirnya...

**Manami on 10 Mei , 2011 at 18:35 said...**

Sepertinya begitu...

Pindah ke blog yang lain ah...

Ikut gak?

**Ryou on 10 Mei , 2011 at 18:36 said...**

Boleh-boleh aja

**Kazuki on 10 Mei , 2011 at 18:50 said...**

A-aku dan Kaho-chan gak ngelakuin apa-apa kok! *blush*

**Azuma on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:05 said...**

Ne~ Hihara-san... ternyata kau sudah dewasa ya...

**Kazuki on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:05 said...**

Yunoki! Sudah kubilang bukan aku gak ngelakuin apa-apa sama Hino-chan!

Sepertinya besok aku harus minta maaf ke Tsukimori-kun. Dia pasti berpikiran yang aneh-aneh...

**Azuma on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:06 said...**

Ahahaha... Aku hanya bercanda, Hihara-san...

Itu ide yang bagus, tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka bertengkar terus ya?

**Yuuki on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:07 said...**

Seharusnya mereka mencontoh aku dan Aoi...

*lirik Aoi* Benarkan Aoi-koi?

**Aoi on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:07 said...**

Fufufu, betul sekali

**Kazuki on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:08 said...**

Kalian lagi di tempat yang sama ya?

**Aoi on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:08 said...**

Ya

**Yuuki on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:08 said...**

Yeppo!

**Azuma on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:08 said...**

Hm, sepertinya mereka benar-benar harus mencontoh kalian berdua...*ngangguk-ngangguk*

**Kazuki on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:08 said...**

Kenapa gak kayak kita berdua aja?

**Azuma on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:08 said...**

Ne Hihara-san, tidak sebaiknya kita mempublikasikannya di sini

**Aoi on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:08 said...**

Yuuki-koi, kita offline aja ya?

Atau nggak ke tempat lain aja...

**Yuuki on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:09 said...**

Are? Emang kenapa Aoi-koi? Padahalkan aku mau main sama Kazu-nii...

**Aoi on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:09 said...**

Aku mau beliin kamu kue dan es krim. Kamu mau gak?

**Yuuki on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:09 said...**

Mau!

Jaa, Kazu-nii...

Jaa, Senpai cantik! *offline*

**Azuma on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:10 said...**

Ternyata dia masih polos ya.

**Kazuki on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:11 said...**

Ya...

Azuma, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya di tempat lain aja?

**Azuma on 10 Mei , 2011 at 19:11 said...**

Ide bagus, Kazuki... *offline*

* * *

><p>Post a comment here<p>

II

II

II

II

V


	4. Gosip Hangat, Gosipku Sayang Part 1

**OMAKE CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Hari Tersial –PART 2-<strong>

**By: Aidou Yuukihara**

**La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure**

**OOC? Yes!**

**Rate T untuk mencari aman**

**Dan typo yang belum di hapuskan**

**No bashing, mungkin kelihatannya tapi saya tidak mungkin melakukannya!**

* * *

><p>Sehari setelah Kaho mempublish <em>posting<em>-annya di blog. Berita –atau lebih tepatnya gosip- mengenai dirinya yang berada di dalam kamar bersama Kazuki terdengar ke seluruh telinga siswa-siswi bahkan guru di Seiso Gakuen. Kazuki yang baru datang sambil memakan roti di jalan menyapa semua orang yang ia temui. Untuk sekedar info tambahan, Kazuki dan Kahoko belum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ohawwou mimma..." katanya sambil mengunyah rotinya. Ini sangat tidak baik untuk di contoh anak-anak, berhubung saya selaku author keren menulisnya dalam Rate T, _so it's alright_. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya bukannya membalas salamnya melainkan berkata, "Aku masih tidak bisa memepercayainya," atau berkata "Ternyata dia masih normal," atau memujinya, "Aku tahu kau memang sudah dewasa!"

Kazuki hanya memasang tampang cengo'nya selagi yang lain membicarakan tentang dirinya. Kazuki bengong, dan akhirnya kegiatan itu membuat dia ingat kalau dia belum mengerjakan PR-nya. Dengan semangat '_waku-waku'_ ia langsung berlari secepat kilat dengan niat ingin mencontek pekerjaan Azuma. Ia yakin seratus persen kalau Azuma pasti akan memberikannya contekan.

Setelah Kazuki pergi, orang kedua pun datang. Siapa lagi kalau Hino Kahoko yang notabenenya adalah korban gosip kedua. Sebenarnya, bisa dibilang hari ini adalah hari tersial baginya _Part 2_. Kalau Kazuki sih masih bisa di bilang normal kalau Kahoko... saya sebagai author udah gak sanggup mau ngomong apa *nangis**ngelap ingus*.

Kahoko memasuki gerbang –kematian- Seiso Gakuen. Baru satu langkah, ia langsung di sambut oleh banyak bisikan.

"Itu anak rakus banget sih, udah dapet Tsukimori-kun tapi masih ngejar Hihara-senpai." Kahoko keselek mendengarnya. Kelihatannya sih bisik-bisik, tapi volume suara tu orang jauh dari kategori bisik-bisik.

"Dasar cewek gak bener, dia gak cocok banget sama Tsukimori-kun dan Hihara-senpai. Untung saja Yunoki-sama tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padanya." Kata pemimpin Azuma FC. Andai saja dia tahu kalau orang-orang yang ia idamkan itu kelainan. Apa mereka masih membangga-banggakan Azuma? Hanya Kure-sensei si pengarang yang tahu. Respon Kahoko mendengarnya adalah, '_What the? Dasar fans club cacad! Untung saja mereka tidak tahu kalau Yunoki-senpai suka menggodaku.'_ Oke, kenapa Kahoko mendadak jadi centil begini? Sepertinya aa' author kelawatan OOC-nya.

"Kepolosan Hihara-senpai harus hilang karena perbuatan dia!" Kahoko yang udah muak mendengar semuanya langsung jalan. saat di jalan, yaitu di persimpangan antara _Music Department _dan _General Department_, dia bertemu dengan Len. Kalian masih ingatkan kalau di _posting_-an blognya kemarin mereka berdua lagi perang dingin. Jadinya Kahoko yang mau mengucapkan salam hanya diam karena ingat akan perang antara dirinya dengan Len. Sedangkan Len hanya gagap karena Kahoko memberinya tatapan kematian. Kahoko langsung meninggalkan Len yang mematung. Dan sepanjang koridor, dia di gosipin lagi.

Saat istirahat. Amou Nami si Ratu Gosip Seisoi mulai memngambil perhatian semua murid yang ada di kantin.

"Berita besar! Berita Besar! Masih hangat loh! Cinta segitiga antara mantan peserta kompetisi Part 2!" yup, ini part 2. Dulu Nami pernah mengulas mengenai LenxKahoxRyou. "Penasaran? Cek mading! Dan kalau mau yang lebih komplit, beli majalah klub jurnalis!" Begitu teriaknya. Yang lain sepertinya terlihat tertarik dan langsung pergi mencek mading dan membeli majalah Nami.

"Wahh... banyak banget... ternyata lebih gede dari yang pertama." Kata Nami sambil menghitung uang-uangnya.

"Nami-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kahoko.

"Ngitung uang? Emang kenapa?" Katanya sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Bukannya itu! Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku?"

"Maaf Kaho-chan, hanya saja klub kami tidak memiliki banyak biaya. Kalau kita tidak punya uang untuk membeli peralatan, lama-lama klub kami bangkrut dan ditutup. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang aku suka lagi. Maafkan aku Kaho-chan..." Nami langsung memasang tampang memelasnya.

Kahoko yang merasa iba langsung bilang, "Aku ikhlas kok,"

Aura hitam menyelimuti Nami. Kahoko jadi merinding karena ditambah tawa Nami yang rada mirip kayak Lili. "Hehehe," Nami cekikikan sendirian layaknya om-om mesum.

"Nami-chan? Doushite?" Kata Kahoko yang sudah deg-degan.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pernyataan setuju!"Kata nami sambil menekan tombol off di alat perekam suaranya dan langsung kabur membawa uang-uangnya.

"NANI? Nami-chan! Jangan lari!" Teriak Kahoko dan kemudian mengejarnya.

Masih di kantin, Kazuki yang tadinya mau beli makanan malah mematung melihat kantin yang sepi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, otaknya mulai mencerna.

"Asik sepi!" dia langsung membeli makanan dan kembali ke kelas. Pas di kelas, hampir seluruh siswa memegang majalah yang mereka beli dari Nami. Kazuki melihat _cover _majalah itu. Dan ia melihat tulisan yang bercetak tebal dengan ukuran yang 'wow'. Isi tulisannya adalah, '**BIG NEWS! Kepolosan dua mantan peserta kompetisi telah hilang**'.

"Are?" Kazuki langsung kaget dan merebut salah satu majalah dari teman sekelasnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Cintaku Berujung di Kamar<strong>

**Memang tidak dapat disangka-sangka. Dua mantan peserta kompetisi kita, Hihara Kazuki dan Hino Kahoko memliliki hubungan rahasia yang sungguh ekstrim. Kemarin Hino Kahoko yang tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit membuat sebuah postingan blog yang berisikan pernyataan mengenai hubungan rahasianya dengan Hihara Kazuki. Dan disana terltulis kalau ibu dan kakaknya mempergoki dirinya sedang melakukan sesuatu bersama Hihara Kazuki di dalam kamar miliknya. **

**Di sana dituliskan, Hihara Kazuki keluar dari kamar dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Dan mengenai hubungan resmi Hino Kahoko dengan Tsukimori Len, hubungan mereka sedang di ujung tanduk. Apakah ini karena dia memiliki hubungan rahasia dengan Hihara Kazuki?**

**Kelanjutannya bisa dilihat di SCOOP Magazine edisi selanjutnya.**

**~SCOOPIST~**

* * *

><p>"NANI?" Kazuki melepaskan makanan-makanan yang tadi ia beli. Ia masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang terisi di dalam majalah itu.<p>

"Cieee Hihara... ternyata kau sudah melakukannya..." kata salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Gimana rasanya?" kata yang lain. Kazuki masih syok berat. Ia langsung berlari sambil berteriak, "Aku dan Kaho-chan tidak melakukan apa-apa!" teman sekelasnya yang cengo' kali ini. ia langsung sampai di atap sekolah. Ia langsung mencari tempat yang memiliki bayang terbesar dan kemudian duduk meringkuk.

"Bagaimana ini, karena aku... Kaho-chan dan Tsukimori-kun jadi..." Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Aku harus minta maaf pada mereka berdua." Katanya sambil masih meringkuk.

Di tempat lain, Kahoko lagi stres-stresnya mendengar ejekan dari murid-murid lain. Emang sih dulu dia juga udah sering dimaki-maki tapi kalau sekarang jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Saat jam pelajaran pun, mereka semua masih membicarakan soal gosip itu. Sampai-sampai gurunya ikut-ikutan meledeknya. Stres membuatnya meminta izin untuk pergi ke UKS. Pas mau ke UKS, eh dia malah ketemu lagi sama Si Len. Kaho mau labur, tapi Len menahan kepergian Kahoko –author mulai lebay-.

"Kaho, tunggu..." kata Len sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kahoko.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu Tsukimori-san," Ok, Kahoko udah mulai menunjukan rasa kesalnya pada Len.

'_Tsukimori-san? –San?'_ Len yang kelewat OOC kaget mendengar Kaho memanggilnya seperti itu. Dasar bimbang, dipanggil pake -chi gak mau, pake –san juga gak mau.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang-" belom selesai ngomong, Kahoko udah nyamber.

"Mau bilang apa? Gak penting tau! Udah aku mau pergi." Kahoko langsung pergi meninggalkan Len.

Len berdiri melihat Kahoko yang pergi meninggalkannya. Kemudian tatapannya berpindah ke tangannya. Ia menggumam kecil, "-San..." sepertinya dia lagi _gloomy _hari ini. Saat Len yang lagi meratapi nasibnya di tengah-tengah koridor, Ryou datang dan meledek.

"Yo Tsukimori! Lagi berantem ya?" Seakan-akan tidak bersalah, Ryou menepuk punggung Len.

"Diam saja rumput!" Len langsung pergi dengan kesal sekaligus kesakitan.

"Memangnya aku salah apa?" Ryou malah bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Jelas salah lah pai! Kalau orang lagi itu, seharusnya jangan di ledekin." Yuuki si Kouhai –kurang ajar- datang tiba-tiba bersama Keiichi dan Shouko.

"Lagi itu? Maksud nee-san?" Keiichi yang masih setengah tersadar membuka mulut.

"Tanya ke Shou-chan aja gih..." Yuuki melemparkan pertanyaan Kei ke Shouko.

"Shou-chan?" Kei langsung menengok ke Shouko. Shouko mendadak gagap karena melihat ekspresi Kei yang bikin _fansgirl_-nya mimisan.

"Oy-oy!" Ryou mencoba menghentikan adegan saling tatap-menatap antara kouhai-nya. Mungkin dia iri.

"Kalian pada bolos ya?" Tanya Ryou ke trio kouhai-nya.

"Enak aja senpai, kita kan anak baik!" Yuuki mulai narsis.

'_Gak percaya...'_ pikir Ryou.

"Gu-guru kelas sa-satu sedang ra-rap-pat," Shouko masih gugup.

"Kau tidak perlu taku padaku Fuyumi-san," Ryou menepuk pundak Shouko.

"..." Shouko langsung merinding(?).

Ayo pindah ke Kahoko lagi. Pas tiba di UKS dia langsung tidur di sana. Selagi menyelam minum air, selagi tidur jangan minum air seperti yang Kahoko lakukan saat ini. Karena ia kebanyakan bengong, dia gak sadar kalau dia mengambil gelas yang ada di sebelahnya dan malah menumpahkan isinya ke wajahnya. Alhasil, dia kebasahan. Dari UKS dia pindah ke toilet. Di toilet dia malah ketemu Azuma FC. Di sini terjadi lah adu mulut antara 4 orang siswi. Kahoko yang kehilangan kendali, menjambak tiga orang itu sekaligus (bayangkan sendiri bagaimana caranya). Setelah dijambak, Kahoko mengikat rambut yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Ancur-ancur dah tu rambut. Masalahnya, Kahoko mengikat rambut mereka dengan rambut juga dan menjadi simpul acak-acakan yang sulit dilepaskan. Sudah begitu, Kahoko juga mengikatnya dengan paksa serta di tambahkan tenaga perkasa yang muncul akibat emosinya yang labil. Api di tubuhnya membuat bajunya kering seketika. Gak logis tapi suka-suka aa' Author yang buat ni cerita. Kahoko langsung keluar dari toilet dengan pose sok pahlawan. Pas keluar...

_TUIING_

Kahoko malah terpeleset dan jatuh. Ini benar-benar hari tersial Part 2 bagi Kahoko. Kahoko yang malang dan Kazuki yang kelewatan polos. Akankah yang lain percaya kalau mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa di kamar itu? Akankah hubungan Kahoko dan Len membaik?

* * *

><p><strong>NANTIKAN KISAH MEREKA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA<strong>

**~OWARI~**


	5. KLARIFIKASI

**KLARIFIKASI**

* * *

><p>Posted by Hihara Kazuki <span>at 20:09 <span>

* * *

><p>Kali ini aku mau memperjelas soal apa yang aku lakukan dengan Kaho-chan. Entah kenapa topik itu sampai sekarang masih terus berlanjut dan gak ada yang percaya sama aku. Emang mukaku seperti pembohong besar ya?<p>

Padahal aku kira semuanya percaya padaku...

Walaupun kalian gak percaya sama aku, aku tetep bakal ngejelasin mengenai apa yang aku lakuin dengan Kaho-chan.

Tanggal 5 Mei kemarin. Aku minta bantuan Kaho-chan untuk bermain bulutangkis. Karena hujan, aku numpang dirumah Kaho-chan. Selagi menunggu hujan berhenti, ya aku berduaan sama Kaho-chan di kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah badanku keringatan semua. Ibu dan kakaknya Kaho-chan langsung ngebuka pintu kenceng banget dan ngebuat aku kaget. Aku kaget banget ngeliat Ibunya Kaho-chan yang kuat banget. Tu pintu hampir ancur tau!

Nah, terus ibunya Kaho-chan malah nanya-nanya sama apa yang kita lakukan. Dan saat itu, aku cengo dan gak tau mau ngomong apa. Aku gak ngerti sama sekali dengan topik pembicaraan yang seperti itu. Pada akhirnya aku langsung pulang deh.

Gak ada yang salah kan?

Kan cuma masuk ke dalem kamar dan keluar dengan badan yang keringatan.

Gak salah kan?

Aku bener-bener gak ngapa-ngapain di dalem sana kok!

Yah sebenernya sih aku neglakuin sesuatu sampe-sampe keringatan begitu. Tapi tetep aja kan...

Buat Kaho-chan, aku minta maaf ya... Kamu jadi berantem sama Tsukimori-kun.

Buat Tsukimori-kun, aku gak ngapa-ngapain Kaho-chan kok. Lagi pula aku kan udah punya seseorang yang... *kabur karena malu*

Hosh-hosh...

Ternyata kalau lari-larian abis makan cape juga...

Hm, aku mau cerita apa lagi ya?

So-soal seseorang yang aku suka?

Ti-tidak... aku tidak bisa mengatakannya...*kabur lagi*

*berhenti*

Tapi kalau kalian mau tau bagaimana respon yang lain mengenai kejadian itu, aku bisa ceritain sih. Sebenernya sih aku cuma copas dari _netbook_-nya si Author-san. Tapi aku udah minta izin kok sama Author-san. Dia nulisnya dari sudut pandang orang ketiga. Author-san keren banget tau! Masa dia bisa baca pikiran orang-orang!

Copasannya udah aku _posting_ sebelum yang ini. Kalau penasaran bisa cek aja.

Sebenarnya aku juga gak bisa nyalahin Nami-chan sih. Karena hal ini tersebar karena _posting_-annya Kaho-chan. Bukannya aku bermaksud untuk menyalahkan Kaho-chan, kalau saja dia tidak curhat mengani hal itu di blognya gosip ini tidak akan tersebar.

Ya udah deh. Kayaknhya segitu aja. Pokoknya semua yang ada di majalahnya Nami-chan itu gak bener.

* * *

><p>Categories: <em>Curcol, Kaho-chan.<em>

* * *

><p><span>47 Comments:<span>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Nami said...<strong>

Kalau Kaho-chan gak posting, gak mungkin klub jurnalis jadi kebanjiran uang kayak sekarang.

**2. Kaho said...**

Sepertinya ini memang kesalahanku. Senpai tidak perlu minta maaf...

**SEHARUSNYA YANG MINTA MAAF ITU KAU NAMI-CHAN!**

**3. Kazuki said...**

Tapi karena aku... kau dan Tsukimori-kun menjadi...

**4. Yuuki said...**

Kan yang salah Tsukimori-senpai sama Kaho-senpai...

Di panggil pake –chi aja langsung begitu. Kaho-senpai juga sama...

Nii-chan gak usah minta maaf...

**5. Kaho said...**

Apa maksudmu Yuuki-chan?

**6. Kazuki said...**

Tapi tetap aja...

Yuuki-chan jangan berantem sama Kaho-chan di sini ya,

**7. Yuuki said...**

Aku gak berantem kok. Emang Kaho-senpai-nya aja yang sensian. Kalau Nii-chan gak salah, gak perlu minta maaf.

Kaho-senpai: Kaho-senpai sensian!

**8. Ryou said...**

Aku sepertinya telah membuat Fuyumi-san takut

**9. Keiichi said...**

Senpai seharusnya menyadari ukuran tubuh senpai

**10. Kaho said...**

Siapa yang sensian? AKU GAK SENSIAN!

Hihara-senpai sebaiknya pergi dari sini kalu tidak suka kami berdua bertengkar.

**11. Ryou said...**

Shimizu(cowok): Terima kasih atas sarannya

Shimizu(cewek): Kuakui kau benar, dia memang sensian

Hino: Sabar

**12. Kaho said...**

Diam kau rumput!

Bagaimana aku bisa sabar kalau Si Author nyiksa aku mulu di sini!

**13. Yuuki said...**

Dasar sensian...

Senpai benar-benar merepotkan... Kasian Tsukimori-senpai

**14. Author Sesat said...**

Wee... saya dibilang keren! Makasih ya semuanya...*terharu*

Ne~ Kaho-chan, apa kau ingin aku buatkan adegan 'piip' bersama _Lenny Bunny_?

**15. Nami said...**

Ini pasti akan menjadi berita yang sangat menarik!

**16. Ryou said...**

Sekarang kau berubah Hino...

Ternyata pengaruh Es Batu memang mengerikan. Lebih baik aku pergi.

**17. Kaho said...**

Kau tidak berhak mempedulikan Tsukimori-san! Kouhai kurang ajar!

Pergi sana kepala rumput!

AWAS KAU NAMI-CHAN!

Author Sesat? Siapa ya? Gak kenal tuh!

**18. Yuuki said...**

Piip? Maksudnya apaan sih Author-san?

Hh, senpai merepotkan. Aku pergi ah...

Lagian Aoi-koi lagi gak OL

**19. Author Sesat said...**

Oh begitu rupanya, awas saja kau Kaho! *ketawa licik*

Jaa Yuuki-chan!

**20. Kaho said...**

*merinding*

Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan sesat?

**21. Len said...**

Kaho...

**22. Author Sesat said...**

Membuatmu melakukan 'piip' dengan dia!

Hehehe... *Senyum-senyum*

**23. Kaho said...**

Tsukimori-san: Apa?

Author sesat: piip?

**24. Len said...**

Aku menunggumu di luar rumahmu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan...

**25. Author Sesat said...**

Ya 'piip'!

Udah gih keluar! Dah ditungguin tuh!

**26. Author Sesat said...**

Sepi...

**27. Author Sesat said...**

Pada gak OL lagi apa ya?

Kok si Kaho sama Len gak balik-balik?

**28. Author Sesat said...**

Lah kok malah sendirian gini! Mana yang punya blog?

*teriak-teriak gaje*

**29. Kazuki said...**

Aku di sini! Ada apa ya?

**30. Author Sesat said...**

Nggak, asal manggil aja. Kok ngilang dari tadi? Lagi ngapain tuh...

**31. Kazuki said...**

Lagi ngeggodain kamu...*ngikutin kata-kata di komik*

*sadar*

Eh? *bingung sendiri*

**32. Azuma said...**

Ehm,,

**33. Author Sesat said...**

Ehm,, Ehm,,

*alarm bunyi*

Cemburu... Cemburu... Cemburu...

**34. Kazuki said...**

Are? Siapa yang cemburu?

**35. Azuma said...**

Orang

**36. Author Sesat said...**

Emang situ orang?

**37. Azuma said...**

Bukan, Akuma...

**38. Kazuki said...**

Heh?

**39. Azuma said...**

Lola

**40. Author Sesat said...**

Banget!

**41. Kazuki said...**

Koneksinya lola ya? Kayak aku dong! Cepet loh!

**42. Azuma said...**

Sesat! Off ah...

**43. Author Sesat said...**

Pake apa emangnya?

Hahha, gak kuat ternyata dia!

**44. Kazuki said...**

Pake SL...

Beli di Kira-richijou

Yunoki? Do-doushite?

*ngejar*

**45. Author Sesat said...**

Oh beli di om Kira...

Yah sendirian lagi...

**46. Akihiko said...**

Om? Dasar sesat

*pergi*

**47. Auhtor Sesat said...**

Yah sepi lagi...

Ada yang mau nemenin?

Ripyu di bawah ya!

V

V

V

V

V

V


	6. Gosip Hangat, Gosipku Sayang Part 2

**Phase 1**

**Gosip Hangat, Gosipku Sayang...**

**Part 2**

* * *

><p>Ini kisah mengenai apa yang terjadi sehari setelah Hihara Kazuki memberikan klarifikasi di blognya. Hihara Kazuki yang selalu bersemangat dan sering menempel pada Azuma layaknya parasit, kini sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang Seiso ditemani roti tawar yang ia gigit sedari tadi. Ia menarik nafas panjang, menghirup udara segar di pagi hari setelah roti di mulutnya habis.<p>

"Hari ini pasti akan menyenangkan!" Teriaknya dengan bersemangat sambil berlari menuju kelasnya. Namun, sesaat ia tiba di lorong kelas. Ia berhenti karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Pindah ke tempat yang lain. Hino Kahoko yang memang sudah terbiasa datang telat kali ini telat seperti biasanya. Kemarin merupakan hari yang bahagia untuknya. Gak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang membuatnya gila setengah mati, melainkan hari yang membuatnya terbuai dalam mimpi indah sehingga membuatnya telat hari ini. Hanya Tsukimori Len yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Kemarin Len datang ke rumahnya dan menjelaskan pada Kahoko dengan seribu cara. Um, sebenarnya sih gak sampai seribu, hanya saja Author yang super keren dan kelewatan lebay ini emang suka membesar-besarkan sesuatu. Penasaran apa yang terjadi semalam? Ayo terus baca ke bawah kalau kalian kuat menahan unsur-unsur OOC yang terlalu berlebihan!

* * *

><p>Kemarin malam Tsukimori Len datang ke kediaman Hino dengan maksud meminta maaf pada Kahoko. Mungkin hal ini akan membuat para fansnya di luar sana patah hati. Pasalnya, Tsukimori Len tidak kuat menahan tekanan yang ia dapat semenjak tidak bisa bersama, berbicara, bahkan menatap Hino Kahoko yang sudah bagaikan narkoba bagi dirinya. Walaupun dia orang yang jaim, walaupun ia orang dingin, dan walaupun ia keras kepala. Namun tekanan yang terlalu dahsyat ini membuatnya mengeluarkan tekad besar untuk berjalan menuju Hino Kahoko. Dengan semangat yang membara bagaikan api di neraka *Author di tendang*, Len berangkat ke rumah Kahoko sampai lupa pamit dengan ibunya. Yah, gak usah pamit juga ibunya Len sudah tahu kalau anak semata wayangnya ini ingin melakukan misi rahasia demi menyelamatkan kisah asmaranya bersama Hino Kahoko. Malah, Misa mengintip dari jendala kamarnya melihat anaknya itu berangkat menuju kediaman Hino.<p>

Sepanjang perjalanan, Tsukimori Len membuat beberapa strategi yang akan ia lancarkan nanti. Dari yang biasa sampai yang luarbiasa, dari yang memalukan sampai yang 'wow', dari yang keren seperti Author dan jelek seperti readers *ditendang lagi*.

Len sudah sampai di depan rumah Kahoko. Bel sudah ada di depan mata. Tangannya langsung mendekati bel rumah tersebut namun mendadak menjadi _slow motion_ karena getaran dari tubuh Len.

_Dag... Dig.. Dug.._

'_Hanya bel Len, hanya bel! Tinggal tekan dan semua akan berhasil!'_ Sisi Len yang gak mau kalah menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Len menarik nafas panjang dan mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi untuk menekan bel tersebut.

10 cm

7 cm

5 cm

3 cm

2 cm

Dan ...

"Aaaauuu~..." Suara anjing terdengar dan membuat Len kaget kemudia reflek menengok ke sumber suara. Terlihat seekor anjing yang spesiesnya masih belum jelas karena Author bukan tukang anjing jadi gak tau apa-apa mengenai anjing. Yang jelas, anjing itu memiliki warna coklat yang mendominasi dan juga warna putih sebagai sisanya.

'_Anjing sialan!' _pikir Len jengkel.

Len langsung kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada bel rumah tersebut. Kali ini ia harus berhasil, karena kalau tidak apa kata orang nanti kalau seorang Len menyerah karena sebuah bel. Bisa-bisa Si Manusia Rumput alias Tsuchiura Ryoutaro dan kouhai kurang ajarnya, Shimizu Yuukihara, akan mentertawakannya. Belum lagi ada Amou Nami yang membuatnya malu karena berita yang akan ia tulis dan pasti akan menjadi gosip terpanas bulan ini.

_DEG_...

Loh-loh.. kenapa Len mendadak beku begitu ya?

Wow, Len tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Hm, ternyata bel bisa berpengaruh begitu besar pada dirinya. Bagaimana kalau Kahoko tahu, masa Lenny Bunny-nya runtuh karena bel? Hahhaha, pasti dia langsung berpaling pada Author yang keren ini!

'_Author sesat! Bisakah kau diam? Kau mengganggu!'_ Len melakukan telepati pada Author. Hoho, ternyata sayalah yang membuatnya sperti itu. Saya memang keren. Sebenarnya ini terlalu OOT namun apa boleh buat saudara-saudara, toh saya yang buat cerita. Buahahahaaha...

Oke mari kita lanjut sebelum Len menjadi panas dan meleleh. Kali ini Len menarik nafas lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Menghapus keringat yang ada di telapak tangannya dengan bajunya. Maklum, dia lupa bawa sapu tangan karena saking terburu-burunya, uang saja sampai lupa ia bawa, tapi untungnya dia masih menggunakan pakaian bukan telanjang. Kemudian ia melakukan kuda-kuda dan memusatkan kekuatannya di ujung jari telunjuknya. Sumpah ini adegan terlebay yang pernah Author sendiri lihat. Tsukimori yang pendiam, Tsukimori yang jaim, Tsukimori yang dingin menjadi lebay karena Hino Kahoko saudara-saudara!

'_Hyaaa!'_ ia berteriak didalam hati. Len menekan bel tersebut dengan kuat dan bersemangat tetunya. Jari telunjuk Len mendarat tepat di tengah-tengah bel rumah Kahoko tersebut.

_Tuk_...

*sfx: jari Len nempel di bel*

Tepuk tangan saudara-saudara! Len berhasi menekan bel rumah Kahoko! setelah 30 menit ia berusaha, akhirnya ia berhasil menekan bel rumah Kahoko! Inilah yang dinamakan kekuatan cinta! Asal ada cinta, apapun jadi!

Saya selaku Author sangat terharu mengenai hal ini...

*ngelap ingus*

Tapi kok ada yang aneh ya? Sepertinya Len juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hm, apa ya?

Len mencoba menekan bel rumah itu sekali lagi. Tapi kok gak ada suaranya ya?

Len sudah mulai membeku lagi. Sepertinya dia akan _down_. Ayo Len, kau pasti bisa!

_Tuk... tuk... tuk..._

Len menekan bel itu sekali lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Saking nafsunya, ia menekan bel itu dengan tempo yang lebih cepat daripada presto yang Author sendiri lupa sebutannya apa. Sungguh menakjubkan. Len ternyata tidak hanya berbakat di bidang musik dan pelajaran tapi ia juga berbakat dalam bidang menekan bel rumah orang! Sungguh menakjubkan saudara-saudara!

"Cih..." Len terlihat kesal. Dia sudah terlihat _down _dan langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa bel rumah Kahoko hanya sebuah pajangan yang tidak memiliki fungsi lain selain hal itu. Andai saja ini genre-nya fantasi, Author pasti udah buat kalau bel tersebut bisa membawa Len ke ruang bawah tanah yang super rahasia milik keluarga Hino yang memiliki kerja paruh waktu sebagai petugas kebersihan(pembunuh).

Len meraih sakunya...

Ponsel, pintar sekali.

Ia mencoba menelpon Kahoko. Untunglah ia tidak sampai lupa membawa ponselnya. Dan untungnya juga dia baru isi pulsa sebesar 100.000 rupiah di warung milik Author. Namun tidak ada suara yang menyambut kecuali suara tante-tante yang entah dari mana datangnya. Ia mencoba menelpon rumah Kahoko, namun tak ada jawaban. Apakah Kahoko belum bayar telepon? Ternyata ada yang suka ngaret bayar dan suka ngutang layaknya Author yang satu ini.

Len berpikir lagi. Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah disukai oleh seorang Len apabila ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi rahasianya. Len untungnya adalah seorang pemikir yang hebat. Baru beberapa saat saja, Len langsung mendapatkan cara lain untuk memanggil Kahoko keluar. Bukan seperti di film-film drama yang biasa Author, dengan menyanyi untuk memanggilnya, namun masih dengan menggunakan ponsel -lagi. Ia langsung membuka blognya dan mencari keberadaan Kahoko di dunia maya. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan keberadaannya, Len langsung memberikan komen yang meminta Kahoko untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

Ia berdoa semoga Kahoko mau keluar. Kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah bisa bunuh diri karena malam ini dia telah mempermalukan dirinya di depan rumah seorang gadis yang ia sukai. Ingat readers, Len berada di depan rumah Kahoko yang memungkinkan banyak orang yang melihatnya melakukan aksinya tadi (seperti orang yang ke warung, pulang kerja, pulang sekolah, dsb. Ingat masih sekitar jam tujuh-an). Jadi bisa dibayangkan kalau kalian menjadi Len, apakah kalian bisa kuat untuk memepermalukan diri kalian sendiri di depan rumah orang yang kalian sukai walaupun itu kalian lakukan untuk seseorang yang kalian sukai juga.

"Ada apa?" Suara indah terdengar di telinganya dan membuatnya bersemangat lagi. Suara yang sungguh indah bagaikan nyanyian para dewi di khayangan.

"Kaho.." Suara Len menggema diselingi oleh gonggongan anjing tetangga. Tatapan penuh makna dan juga harapan terpancar dari kedua bola mata milik Len menjadi pelengkap malam itu. Kalau ini anime, pasti ada efek-efek cahaya yang lebay dan angin lewat yang membuat rambut Len bergoyang ala gadis Hawai.

"Aaauuu..." Kahoko melihat ke rumah tetangganya yang memelihara anjing tersebut. Ia kemudian menengok ke Len lagi yang masih memberikan tatapan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ergh, bisakah berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan mesummu itu Tsukimori-san?" Sebenarnya Kahoko sangat senang mendapatkan tatapan yang ekslusif dari Len. Namun ia masih jaim untuk mengatakan perasaannya dan berkata sebaliknya. Saran dari saya, jangan contoh pasangan jaim yang satu ini kalau gak mau sering terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Maaf," Len langsung terlihat sedih. Kasian sekali, padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Ya ampun, Author gak kuat ngeliat muka Len yang unyu.

"Cepat, kau mau membicarakan soal apa?" Kahoko bertanya dengan nada yang kasar. Ini dia, Kahoko versi _tsundere_.

"Aku.." keringat-keringat dingin bercucuran.

"Apa?" Kahoko terlihat kesal.

"Aku mau..." Len semakin memucat.

"Kau mau apa? Cepat katakan atau aku tinggalkan kau di sini!" Bentak Kahoko.

"Aku mau pinjam kamar mandi rumahmu!" Len langsung berbicara dengan cepat.

"Hah?" Kahoko langsung memperhatikan wajah Len yang memang seperti sedang menahan pipis. Daripada Len, yang notabenenya adalah orang yang ia sukai –walaupun malu untuk mengatakannya Kahoko langsung menarik Len dan mengantarkannya ke kamar mandi di dalam rumahnya. Kahoko menunggu Len di luar kamar mandi. Setelah Len keluar dari kamar mandi. Len terlihat kaget melihat ekspresi kesal Kahoko. Gimana gak kesal, Kahoko tuh udah menghayal terlalu tinggi. Dia kira Len datang buat melakukan hal-hal manis layaknya seorang pangeran. Gak taunya cuma mau numpang pipis.

"Jadi kau memanggilku hanya untuk meminjam kamar mandi hah?" Kahoko terlihat makin jengkel dari sebelumnya.

"Bukan, ada hal yang lebih penting yang inginku bicarakan padamu."

"Ayo ikut aku," Kahoko membawa len menuju ruang tamu. Gak enak kalau harus ngomong di depan kamar mandi kan?

"Cepat jelaskan tujuanmu datang kemari!" Perintah Kahoko layaknya seperti seorang polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi penjahat.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf mengenai yang waktu itu."

"Oh, udah? Sana pulang!" Kahoko mendadak mengusir Len dan Len hanya memasang ekspresi kagetnya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau memaafkanku." Len seperti seorang pangeran dan semakin lama cerita ini akan menjadi semakin OOC.

"Percuma saja aku memaafkanmu, kau pasti akan terus mengulanginya! Aku sudah lelah untuk memaafkanmu." Kata-kata yang mulus dari mulut Kahoko menancap tepat di hati Len.

"Tapi Kaho, aku..." Len memasang tatapan memelasnya. Aww~ unyunya(lucunya)!

"Kau mau apa hah? Mau berjanji seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya? Sama seperti saat aku menghancurkan rosin-mu? Sama seperti saat aku hampir menjatuhkan biolaku? Sama seperti saat kau memukul tanganku ketika aku mau menyentuh biolamu?" Kahoko benar-benar sudah membara. Author benar-benar merasa kepanasan. Len menjadi makin bingung sekaligus berkeringat di buatnya. Jujur aja, Len gak pernah ingat mengenai kejadian-kejadian itu.

"Kali ini aku serius!" Len membela dirinya.

"Oh, jadi selama ini kau tidak serius ya?" Oh Len, sepertinya kau salah memilih kata-kata.

"Bukannya begitu, maksudku kali ini aku lebih serius dari biasanya. Kau selalu saja mengambil kesimpulan sebelum mendengarkanku sepenuhnya."

"Bukannya kau juga begitu? Kau kan yang tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku mengenai aku dan Hihara-senpai?"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Kau saja yang terlalu cepat menyimpulkan!" Oke Author mulai ketakutan.

"Aku memang terlalu cepat menyimpulkan karena kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kata 'tapi' dan selalu mengelak!"

"Hh, jadi maumu apa sekarang supaya kau mau memaafkanku?" untunglah Len memilih untuk mengalah.

"Kau yakin?" Kahoko sedikit terlihat sedang memasang senyum usilnya.

"Ya aku yakin, apa saja asal bisa membuatmu memaafkanku." Len sudah pasrah.

"Kalau ku suruh kau mencium Tsuchiura-kun apa kau mau?"

"Hah?" Len kaget mendengarnya, mencium perempuan saja belum pernah apa lagi laki-laki. Dan lagi, dia mana mau kalau ciuman pertamanya dengan Si Rumput itu.

"Cepat jawab!" Kahoko menjadi seram lagi.

"I-iya!" jawab Len dengan diselingi rasa kaget karena bentakan dari Kahoko barusan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke rumah Tsuchiura-kun sekarang juga." Kahoko langsung berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Len masih duduk di ruang tamu. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini. Ia akan merelakan ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang pria sekaligus orang yang selalu menjadi rivalnya demi seorang gadis yang ia sukai. Ternyata Kahoko tidak berlama-lama di dalam kamar sana. Ia langsung turun ke ruang tamu dan menarik Len keluar. Ia menitipkan kunci rumahnya ke tentangganya karena tidak ada seorang pun di rumahnya.

"Tsukimori-san, pokoknya saat kita sampai di sana dan melihat Tsuchiura-kun, langsung kau cium ya!" Kata Kahoko saat di perjalanan menuju rumah Ryou yang membuat Len menjadi makin membeku sepanjang perjalanan.

"I-iya," Len mengangguk kecil.

Saat-saat yang dinantikan telah tiba. Len dan Kahoko tiba di depan rumah Ryou. Kahoko menekan bel rumah Ryou dan hanya tinggal menunggu Ryou keluar saja.

"Pokoknya langsung ya, saat Tsuchiura-kun keluar." Kahoko mengingatkan lagi.

'_Kau pasti bisa Len!'_ Len menyemangati dirinya.

Sosok yang dinantikan pun datang. "Yo, ada apa?" Katanya sambil melihat ke kedua pasangan ini.

"Tsukimori-san memintaku mengantarkannya ke rumahmu." Kahoko tersenyum ke Ryou. Len langsung menengok ke arah Kahoko karena bingung sekaligus cemburu.

"Tsukimori-san? Kalian masih bertengkar ya..."

"Tsukimori-san, cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya." Kahoko mengingatkan Len dengan tatapan matanya yang seperti bos.

"Tsuchiura..." Len mendekat ke arah Ryou. Ryou kebingungan. Kahoko menahan ketawa. Dan Author siap-siap nutup mata karena Author masih kecil *gak inget umur*.

"O-oy.. Tsukimo-" bibir mereka bersentuhan dan Kahoko tertawa geli. Ryou langsung mendorong Len dan bertanya pada mereka berdua. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Hahaha... tidak apa-apa. Kami pergi dulu ya, maaf telah mengganggumu malam-malam." Kahoko langsung berjalan mengabaikan Ryou sambil menarik tangan Len.

Len masih kaget dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan Kahoko terus tertawa geli. Len sih agak sedikit senang melihatnya. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat Kahoko tertawa seperti itu.

"Padahal aku tidak memintamu untuk menciumnya di bibir loh!" Kahoko masih mentertawakan Len sesampainya di depan rumahnya yang masih terlihat sepi.

"Kau harus mendapatkan balasan," Len mendekat ke arah Kahoko. Ia memberikan sedikit seringai kecil. Kahoko terlihat ketakutan.

"Me-mesum!" Teriak Kahoko sambil menutup matanya dan mendorong Len. Len langsung menjauh.

"Hh..."

"Cepat sana pulang! Sudah malam tahu!" Kahoko mengusir Len.

"Hn," Len langsung memeluk Kahoko dan mengecup keningnya. "Oyasumi..." ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kahoko.

Kahoko hanya mematung. Dia bingung mau melakukan apa. Dan hanya suara gonggongan anjing tetangga yang terdengar.

"Aauuu..."

* * *

><p>Itulah yang membuat Hino Kahoko senang kali ini. Ia berlari penuh dengan senyuman. Lili yang sedang duduk di atas patung dirinya sendiri melihat Kahoko dengan tersenyum juga. Kahoko langsung berlari di lorong kelas dan melihat Kazuki yang berdiri mematung.<p>

"Ohayou Hihara-senpai!" Sapa Kahoko dengan penuh semangat.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Mata kazuki terpaku pada artikel yang berada di mading dan jelas-jelas adalah kerjaannya Nami. Kahoko mengikuti arah tatapan Kazuki.

"Klarifikasi yang hebat sekaligus berani?" Kahoko membaca judulnya.

**Klarifikasi Yang Hebat Sekaligus Berani**

**Kemarin malam, Hihara kazuki membuat sebuah karifikasi mengenai hubungan rahasianya dengan Hino Kahoko. Ia mengaku kalau ia keluar dari kamar Hino Kahoko dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Dan yang paling menganggetkan adalah, ibu beserta kakak perempuan Hino Kahoko mempergoki mereka berdua. Hihara Kazuki juga mengatakan bahwa hubungan Tsukimori Len dengan Hino Kahoko rusak karena kejadian itu. **

**Siapakah yang akan Hino Kahoko pilih? Tsukimori Len atau Hihara Kazuki?**

**Dan siapakah orang yang Hihara Kazuki sukai sebenarnya?**

**Hanya mereka bertiga yang tahu.**

**Salam hangat**

**~SCOOPIST~**

"..." Kahoko ikut mematung di depan mading.

Yuuki yang juga baru datang menghampiri kedua orang itu. Di belakangnya, ternyata ada Len yang sedang mencari tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi karena teman-temannya menanyakan apa yang di tuliskan di mading itu benar atau tidak.

"Kaho? Hihara-senpai?" Len bingung melihat kedua orang itu mematung di depan mading. Merasa ada yang tidak beres ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan mendahuli Yuuki. Ia membaca isi mading tersebut dan mendapatkan efek yang sama seperti kedua orang yang tadi juga membacanya.

"Oi senpai-tachi! Kok pada gak gerak sih? Lagi main patung-patungan ya?" Yuuki melihat mereka bertiga yang berdiri mematung di depan mading tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Amou/Nami-chan sialan!" Kata Kahoko dan Len bersamaan sambil berjalan ke arah kelas Nami bersama-sama.

"Kazu-nii? Kayaknya udah selesai deh mainnya, kok masih jadi patung sih?" Tanya Yuuki yang terus memperhatikan Kazuki. Kazuki langsung membalikan badannya dari posisinya yang terus menghadap mading.

"Yuuki-chan, aku harus pergi." Katanya dengan keren sambil menyusul Len serta Kahoko yang sudah berlari mengincar Nami lebih dulu. Sekarang hanya tinggal Yuuki yang berdiri sendirian di depan mading. Angin-angin lewat menerpa tubuhnya. Sunyi...

Aoi yang melalui koridor dan melihat Yuuki mematung membelakangi mading langsung menghampirinya.

"Yuuki-koi, kau tidak ke kelas?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Aoi-koi!" serunya tersenyum gembira. "Are? Kelas? Aku lupa!" Yuuki terlihat panik. "Tapi aku juga males sih, sebentar lagi ganti pelajaran. Aku bolos aja ah~" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin, apa nenekmu tidak akan marah?" Aoi yang tahu watak nenek Yuuki bertanya sekali lagi pada Yuuki.

"Ah biarin aja, aku udah biasa kok. lagian aku kalau di kelas cuma tidur doang. Aoi-koi gak ke kelas?" tanyanya balik.

"Oh, aku di suruh mencari Hino-san. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Iya tadi dia ke sana sama Tsukimori-senpai dan juga Hihara-senpai setelah melihat ini." dari arah mereka bertiga pergi, Yuuki berbalik ke arah mading. Aoi mengikutinya dan membaca isi mading tersebut.

"Fufufu, mungkin akan menarik. Apa kau mau melihatnya?" Aoi yang pada dasarnya memang suka melihat orang lain tersiksa tersenyum licik. Dan lagi ia juga tidak mau melewatkan dimana Kazuki yang selalu bersemangat dan Len yang biasanya Cuma diem, memarahi Nami.

"Ah... ide yang bagus! Tapi kalau kelasnya Nami-senpai ada gurunya gimana?"

"Gurunya sedang dinas dan berarti kelas mereka sedang tidak ada guru sekarang." Jelas Aoi yang memiliki guru yang sama dengan kelas Nami dan juga Ryou.

"Oke! Ayo kita ke sana Aoi-koi!" Dengan bersemangat, Yuuki berjalan menuju ruang kelas Nami sambil menggandeng tangan kiri Aoi.

* * *

><p>Masih di latar yang sama yaitu Seiso gakuen namun di letak yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Terlihat Keiichi yang terlihat linglung berdiri di depan ruang kelasnya. Pagi ini dia makan seperti biasanya. Pergi sekolah bersama kakak kembarnya seperti biasa. Namun ada suatu hal yang menjanggal di hatinya. Sesuatu yang sepertinya ia telah lupakan.<p>

"Aku ngapain berdiri di sini ya?" gumam Keiichi dengan matanya yang sedikit menerawang melihat lorong kelas yang sepi. Jelas sepi, toh ini masih jam pelajaran.

"Apa aku di hukum karena tidur ya?" tanyanya sendiri. Percuma saja ia bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut. Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi sekitar 10 menit lebih dia berdiri di depan kelasnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Yey! Gak ada guru! Aku mau ke kantin ah~..." Keiichi menengok ke salah seorang siswi kelas sebelahnya, 1-A. Setelah siswi itu pergi menghilang dari hadapan Keiichi bersama rombongannya, muncul siswi lainnya. Bedanya dengan yang sebelumnya, siswi yang satu ini sama linglungnya dengan Keiichi saat ini.

"Shimizu-kun..." gumam kecil siswi berambut hijau cerah yang perlahan menghampirinya.

"Fuyumi-san," sapanya balik.

"Kenapa Shimizu-kun diluar?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga bingung. Fuyumi-san mau kemana? Ke kantin?"

"Tidak tahu... kalau saja Yuuki-chan juga gak ada gurunya, aku mau meminta tolong padanya," Shouko terlihat sedih. Mata Kei terlihat terbuka kali ini.

"Biasanya kakak bolos, belum lagi tadi pagi ia terlihat lebih malas dari biasanya. Mungkin sekarang sedang berada di luar kelas. Mau mencarinya?" tawar Keiichi.

"Boleh saja, tapi kau kan..." kata Shouko sambil melihat ke arah ruang kelas Kei.

"Oh... biarkan saja," entah kenapa Kei tertular sikap tidak pedulinya Yuuki, namanya juga kembar. Akhirnya mereka berdua berpetualang mengelilingi Seisou Gakuen untuk mencari Yuuki. Orang yang di cari saat ini masih berjalan bersama Aoi menuju kelas Nami.

"Kalau sekolah sepi kayak begini enak juga," gumam Yuuki sambil memperhatikan kesekelilingnya yang sepi.

"Fufufu..." Aoi hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Akhirnya dua petualang itu telah menemukan apa yang mereka berdua cari semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Eh? Shouko-san? Kei? Kok kalian pada gak di kelas sih? Pada bolos ya? Gak baik tau!" dengan asalnya Yuuki yang sendirinya bolos malah menasehati dua petualang kita.

"Tidak ada guru yang mengajar di kelasku, makanya aku di sini. Kalau Shimizu-kun..." Shouko menengok ke Keiichi.

"Aku lupa di suruh apa sama guruku saat di luar kelas, jadi daripada aku bingung aku mengantarkan Fuyumi-san ke kakak." Kata Keiichi dengan ekpresi datarnya.

"Memangnya Shouko-san mau ngapai ketemu Yuuki? Mau minta tanda tangan ya? Fufufu..." mereka bertiga hanya _sweatdropped_ mendengarnya.

"Bu-bukan, aku mau minta tolong pada Yuuki-chan. Tetang blog, kau kau ahli menganai hal yang berhubungan dengan komputer..."

"Ohohoho, aku memang ahli di hal-hal yang seperti itu. Itu mah kecil Shouko-san! Karena Yuuki anak baik, Yuuki pasti akan membantumu! Kau bawa modem?" Yuuki lagi-lagi membanggakan dirinya dan yang lain hanya ber-_sweatdropped_ ria lagi. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Shouko pun mengangguk. "Ne~ Aoi-koi, sepertinya Yuuki gak bisa ikut liat deh... gak apa-apa kan?"

"Fufufu, tidak apa-apa... bagaimana kalau di atap sekolah saja?" Aoi memberikan usul.

"Boleh saja, berarti kita ke kelas Shouko-san dulu! Shouko-san bawa _notebook _atau _netbook_?"

"Aku bawa _netbook_, memangnya kenapa Yuuki-chan?"

"Nggak, kalau gak bawa bisa pake punya aku. Un, kalau begitu Aoi-koi gak jadi nyari Kaho-senpai dong? Nanti kalau gurunya marah gimana?"

"Tenang saja, Hino-san pasti tidak ingin diganggu saat ini. paling juga aku akan di usir olehnya." Aoi bisa membaca situasi yang akan terjadi apabila ia memaksa Kahoko untuk kembali ke kelas. Mereka berempat pun langsung berjalan ke kelas Shouko.

* * *

><p>Nah, kali ini giliran trio yang sedang membara yang kehabisan nafas setelah berlari dari depan mading sampai kelas Nami. Kini mereka bertiga telah sampai di depan kelas Nami. Kazuki yang biasanya ramah lingkungan kini menunjukan sisi gelap yang telah ia pelajari cara untuk mengeluarkannya dari Azuma. Siswa-siswi di sekelilingnya bergidik ngeri dan menyingkir. Dua orang yang membututinya di belakang juga sama kelamnya dengan Kazuki. Ini juga membuat siswa-siswi kelas 2-A pergi menjauh karena takut ada hal-hal mistis membahayai diri mereka karena berdekatan dengan 3 makhuk kelam ini. sekarang hanya tinggal Nami di kelas seorang diri. Ia terlihat sedang duduk manis di bangkunya. Kenapa Author bilang manis walaupun Author sendiri gak rela ngomongnya? Ya karena jarang-jarang banget Nami yang cerewet plus tukang gosip ini bisa diem sampai-sampai gak sadar kalau teman sekelasnya pada lenyap. Nami duduk di bangku urutan kelima dari delapan kursimeja di barisan kedua. Sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas, Nami membuat penanya menari-nari di atas buku catatannya. Kalau kalian memasang pendengaran kalian lebih tajam dari biasanya, kalian bisa mendengar senandungan yang di buat oleh Nami. Entah lagu apa yang ia senandungkan, yang jelas Nami terlihat manis saat ini.

Kita sebut saja mereka bertiga ini sebagai 3 iblis. Ingat, untuk saat ini saja. Ketiga iblis itu tidak peduli mengenai Nami yang saat ini lagi terlihat manis-manisnya. Karena yang ada di otak mereka yang kelam hanya ada kata balas dendam. Oke, mereka berjalan mendekati meja Nami. Nami masih belum menyadarinya. Oh iya, perlu ditambahkan bahwa Nami mengenakan _headset_. Mereka mengelilingi Nami. Kazuki yang berada di hadapan Nami, Kahoko dan len berada di kanan-kiri Nami.

"Tralalala~... gosip hangat, gosip dingin... tralalala~... uuoo~~..." sekarang bukan senandung lagi melainkan nyanyian. Kira-kira lagu apa ya yang di dengarkan oleh Nami ini?

Pena milik Nami berhenti menari, ia menyadari bahwa bayangan gelap menghalangi sinar matahari yang seharusnya menyinari dirinya yang sedang menari. Nami mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan _headset_-nya.

"Ee? Hihara-senpai, Kaho-chan, Tsukimori-kun? Kalian sedang apa di sini?" dengan tampang yang masih nyengir-nyengir Nami bertanya pada tiga iblis ini.

* * *

><p>Di depan kelas, tepatnya di lorong menuju kelas Nami. Terlihat Ryou yang berjalan dengan santainya. Ia mengangkat alisnya sebelah karena bingung kenapa kelasnya yang biasanya rame malah sepi begini. Biasanya, kelasnya tuh selalu berisik dan sampai terdengar ke kelas-kelas lain. Tapi kali ini, gak ada suara sama sekali. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, dia pun langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelasnya.<p>

"..." Ryou berdiri mematung di depan kelasnya. Dia kaget betapa sepinya kelasnya saat itu.

"Oy, Tsuchiura-kun! Sini!" Nami yang masih di kelilingi tiga iblis itu memanggil Ryou untuk ketempatnya. Ryou mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ketiga iblis itulah yang membuat kelasnya sepi seperti ini. sebenarnya ia ogah-ogahan berjalan menuju Nami karena melihat keberadaan Tsukimori Len. Dia masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin malam. Semalam dia sampai susah tidur loh karena mikirin bagaimana kalau Manami tau mengenai hal itu! Bahkan dia sampai telpon dan cerita soal Len yang nyium dia tiba-tiba. Bukannya sedih, cemburu, atau jijik dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ryou sedikit lega sih, tapi dia tetep saja kesal kalau ditertawakan seperti itu.

Balik lagi ke Ryou yang berjalan menuju nami. 3 iblis itu melirik tajam ke arah Ryou. Langkah kaki Ryou terlihat semakin memelan. Sepertinya ini efek dari tatapan tiga iblis tersebut.

"Oy Tsuchiura-kun! Lama banget sih jalannya!" Nami berdiri. Kazuki yang menganggap bahwa dirinya di abaikan memukul meja Nami dengan keras.

*sfx: suara meja dipukul sampai menggema, bayangkan guru _killer_ yang ngelakuin*

Nami yang tadinya mau melangkah langsung mendadak matung.

"O-oy, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ryou mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengajukan pertanyaan sambil gagap-gagap. Namun nasib berkata lain, dia malah di pelototin oleh tiga iblis ini. Kasian...

"Diam saja kau rumput!" siapa lagi kalau bukan Len yang berkata seperti ini.

"Kau!" ini udah jelas Ryou.

"Diam! ini bukan urusanmu, pergi dari sini!" perintah Kahoko yang benar-benar udah sama persis wataknya sama Len sekarang.

"Ini kelasku, bukan milikmu! Suka-suka aku mau pergi atau tidak," Ryou jadi jengkel dengan pasangan ini. Dia langsung berjalan ke bangkunya dan membaca buku.

"Tsu-tsuchiura-kun..." sebenarnya Nami mau minta tolong tapi Ryou yang udah jengkel hanya mengabaikannya saja.

Kazuki memegangi kedua pundak Nami dan memaksanya untuk duduk.

"Tu-tunggu dulu... sebenarnya kalian kenapa sih?" Nami yang dari tadi bingung langsung buka mulut.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab!" bentak Kahoko.

"Tapi aku tidak menghamili siapa-siapa..." masih sempat-sempatnya Nami mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu di saat seperti ini.

"Cepat buat klarifikasi mengenai isi mading itu!" perintah Kazuki.

"Ngapain! Bisa rugi nanti aku," Nami langsung menolak mentah-mentah.

"Cepat lakukan atau kau akan seperti ini," Len mematahkan pena milik Nami tepat di depan mata sang pemilik.

"Tidak! Pena baruku! Itu mahal!" teriak Nami sambil menangisi pena kepergian pena barunya.

"Cepat buat klarifikasinya atau barang-barangmu yang lain akan hancur seperti itu!" ancam kahoko sambil memegangi kunci loker milik Nami yang tadi ia ambil secara diam-diam. Loker adalah surga tempat barang-barang Nami berkumpul. Nami yang cinta mati sama barang-barang koleksinya di loker tidak mau merelakannya begitu saja.

"Oke, tapi kau harus mengganti penaku yang tadi kau hancurkan dan kembalikan kunci lokerku!" gak terima barang-barangnya harus pergi, ia pun terpaksa mengikuti kemauan dari ketiga iblis itu.

"Hm, tulis dulu klarifikasinya dan tempelkan di mading. Baru kami akan mengembalikan kuncimu." Kata Kazuki.

Akhirnya Nami pun langsung menulis artikel yang berisi akan klarifikasi dari mereka bertiga. Dia menulisnya dengan gemetaran karena terus dipelototi oleh mereka bertiga. Belum lagi saat ia bertanya kepada mereka tentang apa yang harus di tulis. Tidak seperti respon yang biasa mereka berikan, tapi malah jauh dari respon biasanya dan ini membuat Nami makin takut. Hal yang perlu di catat oleh Nami di buku catatannya untuk pesan moral hari ini. Jangan pernah sekali-sekali berurusan dengan tiga orang ini lagi.

* * *

><p>Daripada kita jadi tegang melihat keadaan di kelas 2-A, lebih baik kita ke atap. Ya di sini mereka berempat, yaitu Shouko, Kei, Yuuki, dan Aoi sedang duduk mememperhatikan layar <em>netbook<em> milik Shouko.

"Nah kalau Shouko-san klik yang ini, ini untuk ngebuat postingan. Kalau di Facebook sejenis sama yang namanya status. Kalau yang ini buat ngedesain blog-nya Shouko-san, Kira-richijou ngebuat desain-desain yang bagus-bagus loh!" Yuuki menjelaskannya pada Shouko, sesekali Aoi ikut menambahkan. Kalau Keiichi sendiri dia hanya memperhatikan Shouko seorang. Ciee...

Blog yang mereka bukanlah Blogger, Wordpress, Livejournal, dsb. Melainkan blog yang khusus ada untuk para siswa/i Seisou Gakuen. Ini merupakan salah satu fasilitas sekolah mereka selain layanan saluran TV Seisou geratis yang terpasang di rumah mereka. Yang mengurus Seisoudiary ini adalah klub komputer di Seisou. sedangkan Seisou TV di pegang oleh klub perfilman dan klub jurnalis.

"Oh, aku mau coba buat postingan!" Shouko terlihat bersemangat.

"Ohohoho... tinggal klik yang ini!" Yuuki menunjukan daerah yang mana yang harus di klik.

"Baik sensei!" Shouko langsung melakukan sesuai perintah. Keiichi tersenyum loh ngeliatnya! Kalau Aoi sendiri juga ikut tertawa karena melirik ke arah Keiichi yang sedang tersenyum.

"Nah Shouko-san tinggal tulis apa yang mau di isi. Sama seperti di Ms. Word kok! Cuma ini lebih banyak variasinya aja." Shouko ngangguk-ngangguk.

Seperti itulah pelajaran yang Shouko dapatkan dari berguru dari Yuuki yang ia lakukan sampai jam istirahat selesai. Sekitar dua jam-an lah. karena Yuuki ngakunya anak baik, dia pun gak bolos pelajaran setelah jam istirahat pertama selesai. Namun saat jam pelajaran setelah istirahat sampai pulang sekolah, ia memisahkan diri dari yang lain dan langsung kabur ke perpustakaan untuk numpang baca dan tidur tentunya. Bukan seorang Shimizu Yuukihara kalau ia tidak suka membolos dan tidur. Saat ia terbangun, ia tersadar kalau sudah saatnya bagi dirinya untuk pulang. Ia pun langsung ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas dan langsung berjalan ke gerbang sendirian. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Keiichi latihan rutin bersama Shouko di ruang musik. Jadi Yuuki pulang sendirian hari ini. Kenapa gak sama Aoi? Karena hari ini Aoi ada ikut latihan tennis di sekolah.

Saat ia sampai di gerbang sekolahnya, ia melihat sesosok perempuan dengan kulit pucat dan berambut hitam panjang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia merasa mengenal perempuan yang mengenakan seragam yang berbeda dengannya.

"Ah kau! Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu!" seru Yuuki saat melihat perempuan itu dari jarak dekat. Yuuki yang memang pada dasarnya pelupa, merasa familiar dengan orang di hadapannya. Orang yang berada di hadapannya itu terlihat kaget.

"Aku Takashina Ayano, teman sekelasmu dulu." Jelasnya. Yuuki memang pernah satu sekolah dengannya. Dia dulu sekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan lagi-lagi karena neneknya. Neneknya bialng, kalau dia harus menjadi perempuan sejati. Karena gak betah, Yuuki hanya bertahan selama satu setengah bulan di sekolah itu.

"Oh, kau yang terkenal itu kan? Kau sedang apa di sini? Nungguin Yuuki ya?" Ayano memang terkenal di sekolahnya. Setiap hari selalu saja ada yang menarik untuk di gosipkan oleh seisi sekolah Ayano mengenai dirinya.

"Untunglah kau ingat. Tidak, aku di sini untuk menunggu Azuma-san." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Azuma-san? Maksudmu Yunoki-senpai yang bencis itu ya?" Yuuki lagi-lagi asal ceplos.

"Yunoki-sama bukan bencis! Dia itu sangat tampan dan berwibawa! Walaupun dia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya, ia tetap rendah diri. Tidak sepertimu yang kampungan!" Entah darimana asalnya, Azuma FC langsung nyerocos tanpa henti.

"Dan dia juga tuanganku," Ayano menambahkah sambil tersenyum.

"Ah berisik," kata Yuuki untuk Azuma FC. "Oh, kau tunangan sama senpai bencong ya..." Yuuki kata pada Ayano.

"Jangan panggil Yunoki-sama kami dengan sebutan seperti itu kampungan!" kata si pemimpin dari mereka bertiga sambil mendorong Yuuki. Author lupa namanya siapa, yang jelas yang rambutnya kriwel-kriwel layaknya mie dan warnanya merah muda agak ungu.

"Shimizu-san," Ayano kaget dan mencoba menolong.

"Kriwel sialan!" seru Yuuki yang untungnya tidak jatuh karena di tahan oleh Aoi dari belakang.

"Untunglah kau selamat," kata Ayano lega.

"Eh? Aoi-koi," Yuuki melihat ke wajah Aoi yang berada di kepalanya. "Nah, ini Kaji Aoi. Dia tuangan Yuuki! Aoi-koi, ini Takashina Ayano-san. Tunangannya senpai banci." Kata Yuuki yang memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Kaji Aoi kelas 2, senang bertemu denganmu Takashina-san..." senyuman Aoi membuat Ayano memerah.

"Takashina Ayano, kelas 1." Katanya sambil malu-malu.

"Gyaa! Yunoki-sama!" seru tiga orang gaje itu ketika menengok ke belakang dan melihat Azuma yang berjalan bersebelahan bersama Kazuki yang sudah kembali ceria.

"Azuma-san," Ayano terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Ayano-san, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Azuma sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi. Aku ingin ke rumahmu tapi takut kalau kau belum pulang. Jadi... aku..." Ayano terlihat malu-malu.

"Ah, maaf karena harus membuatmu menunggu. Ne~ Hihara, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Maaf ya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut." Katanya sambil melihat ke arah Kazuki yang terlihat sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Yunoki! Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali bukan? Sampai jumpa! Hati-hati ya!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya saat Azuma dan Ayano pergi. Yunoki FC tentunya juga melakukan hal yang sama, toh ini sudah menjadi ritual mereka sebelum pulang sekolah. Yunoki FC pergi. Tinggal Aoi, Yuuki, dan Kazuki.

"Kazu-nii, kok kelihatannya sedih? Kazu-nii sakit?" tanya Yuuki yang memperhatikan Kazuki terus dari tadi. Aoi yang sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya diam saja.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! sampai jumpa besok ya! Jaa Yuuki-chan, Kaji-kun!" Kata Kazuki yang tersenyum dan kemudian pergi.

Akhirnya Aoi yang sudah selesai kegiatan klub tersebut mengantarkan Yuuki pulang. Kahoko dan Len masih berada di sekolah sama halnya dengan Keiichi dan Shouko yang sama-sama menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berlatih. Sedangkan Nami hanya menangisi pulpennya yang hilang dan cemoohan dari siswa/i lain. Kalau Ryou sendiri, dia saat ini berada di cafe bersama Manami. Manami masih saja mentertawakan Ryou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Phase 1 **

**Gosip Hangat, Gosipku Sayang...**

**~complete~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang sudah di tulis di atas. Seri pertama dari Blogging Time! Udah tamat. Pairing yang di utamakan di sini adalah LenxKaho. Kerasa apa nggak? Nah setiap serinya UQ akan buat pairing utamanya. Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya... KazukixAzuma! Yang jelas aku tak akan membuat lemon! Sepertinya juga gak akan ada kisu. Mungkin hanya air mata. Huhuhu... seri selanjutnya akan menyedihkan (bagi UQ)... Kakak! Maafkan adikmu ini ya!

Karena Shouko udah ngerti cara ngegunain blog, berarti dia akan terlihat aktif blogging nantinya. Di mana ada Shouko pasti ada Keiichi, jadi akan ada banyak ShouxKei! Fufufufu... akan kubuat mereka jadi pasangan termanis!

Oh ya, akhir-akhir ini saya lagi seneng-senengnya dengerin Mission BxBxB loh! Yang dari dorama CD-nyya La Corda tentang San B Sentai (Pahlawan 3-B). Jadi Kazuki, Azuma, dan Kanazawa pada jadi pahlawan gitu. Kazuki ngomong "Henshin" keren banget! Dan di situ saya jadi sedih soalnya gak tega mau nulis cerita mengenai dia yang selalu... *nutup mulut*

Ahahaha, sepertinya saya terlalu banyak omong. Langsung aja deh. Kita ke bagian spoiler!

Jangan lupa review ya! Oh ya, kalau kalian penasaran bagaimana rupanya Yuuki, bisa cek blog saya. Di situ banyak gambar-gambar Yuuki loh! Hahaha, saya habis melakukan penelitian kecil dengan Photoshop...*ketawa licik*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Phase 2**_

_**~Losing Without Fighting~**_

_Ternyata memang tidak mungkin..._

_Seharusnya aku sadar, _

_Aku memang tidak bisa memilikinya._

_Apa aku memang tidak berhak untuk menyukai seseorang?_

_Apa hubungan terlarang ini, _

_Harus berhenti sampai di sini._

Ia melihatnya dari kejauhan. Sosok yang dulu pernah ia inginkan kini berjalan dengan pria lain. Seseorang yang telah ia ketahui bahwa ia memanglah orang yang tepat untuk memiliki dirinya. Ia berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua, pasangan kekasih yang sedang kasmaran itu. Namun ia berhenti. Bukan mereka berdua yang ia lihat. Namun orang lain. Orang lain yang telah menggantikan sosok dewi musik itu. Sosok itu pergi menjauh bersama dengan orang lain. Ia hanya berdiri di sana. Di tengah-tengah garis antara orang yang pertama kali ia sukai dan orang yang berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Awal

Awal

* * *

><p>Posted by Fuyumi Shouko<p>

On 07 Mei 2011 at 20:17

* * *

><p>Ano, konbanwa<p>

Aku Fuyumi Shouko, masih kelas satu dan akan naik kelas 2 bulan lagi. Semoga aku bisa naik kelas dengan nilai bagus.

Aku baru diajarkan _blogging_ oleh Yuuki-chan tadi siang. Domo arigatou gozaimasu Yuuki-chan.

Sebenarnya aku bingung fungsi blog ini untuk apa. Kalau ada yang punya saran bisa komen.

Aku juga bingung sebenarnya apa yang harus aku tulis sekarang.

Apa seperti menulis buku harian saja ya?

Baiklah kalau begitu.

Hari ini aku meminta Yuuki-chan untuk mengajarkanku tentang blog. Aku ditemani Shimizu-kun saat mencari Yuuki-chan. Lalu saat istirahat aku melihat orang yang ramai sekali di depan mading dan Nami-senpai terlihat sedih. Selain Nami-senpai, di sana juga ada Kaho-senpai, Tsukimori-senpai, dan juga Hihara-senpai. Wajah mereka begitu menakutkan sampai-sampai aku harus bersembunyi di balik Shimizu-kun. Sumimasen senpai-tachi!

Saat pulang sekolah aku berlatih seperti biasa dengan Shimizu-kun. Dia memiliki banyak informasi mengenai musik. Katanya dia memiliki banyak buku di rumah bibi dan pamannya. Aku bingung kenapa di rumah bibi dan pamannya. Kata dia, itu bukan rumahnya. Dia hanya tinggal di sana.

Kalau aku mau pinjam atau datang tidak apa-apa.

Lalu aku pulang ke rumah diantarkan Shimizu-kun. Ah! Aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shimizu-kun. Domo arigatou gozaimasu...

Dan sekarang aku sedang membuat postingan ini.

Sepertinya itu saja.

Terima kasih telah membacanya...

* * *

><p><span>Comments:<span>

* * *

><p>1. Kaho said:<p>

Maaf ya Shouko-chan, kami gak bermaksud untuk nakutin kamu kok,,,^^

Wah isinya Shimizu-kun semuanya nih, hehehe,,,

Shouko-chan isi tentang apa yang Shouko-chan sukain aja. Kalau nggak seperti nulis buku harian aja.

2. Yuuki said:

Sama-sama, Yuuki kan anak baik!

Gimana kalau nulis tentang Yuuki anak baik aja?

Pasti banyak yang suka deh!

3. Kaho said:

Bukannya suka malah muntah,

4. Shouko said:

Kaho-senpai:

Ta-tapi aku kasihan dengan Nami-senpai,

Te-terima kasih atas sarannya senpai,

Yuuki-chan:

A-are? Mungkin akan ku coba...

5. Yuuki said:

Cobala secepat mungkin selagi bisa Shouko-chan!

6. Kaho said:

Jangan lakukan itu Shouko-chan! Bukannya seneng malah pada muntah. Sebaiknya jangan lakukan itu!

7. Shouko said:

Ha-hai senpai!

A-ano Yuuki-chan kok koneksi internetnya lama ya? Apa ada yang salah dengan komputerku?

8. Kaho said:

Aku juga sama, biasanya cepet kalau buka blog.

9. Yuuki said:

Richijou melakukan penghematan kali, jadi di batasin deh. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan di putus...

10. Kaho said:

Eh? Jadi terbatas dong perharinya?

11. Yuuki said:

Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Denger-denger akan ada penarikan biaya bulanan buat yang mau dapet koneksi yang cepet.

12. Shouko said:

Un, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya. Oyasumi minna

13. Yuuki said:

Oyasumi, mimpiin Yuuki selalu!

14. Kaho said:

*tarik Yuuki*

Oyasumi Shouko-chan, jangan mimpiin Yuuki-chan kalau gak mau dapet mimpi buruk.

15. Yuuki said:

Nenek sihir...*diseret*

I

I

I

I

V


	8. Losing Without Fighting

**A/N: sangat saya sarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Massenet – Elégie yang versi trompetnya. Saya gak bisa upload karena koneksi di sini jelek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Phase 2**_

_**~Losing Without Fighting~**___

_Ternyata memang tidak mungkin..._

_Seharusnya aku sadar, _

_Aku memang tidak bisa memilikinya._

_Apa aku memang tidak berhak untuk menyukai seseorang?_

_Apa hubungan terlarang ini, _

_Harus berhenti sampai di sini._

.

.

.

Dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa dia berhak unuk memilikinya? Apa dia berhak untuk mengenal cinta?

Sampai sekarang dia belum mendapatkan jawabannya.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Rambut hijaunya yang acak-acakan ia biarkan mengisi ruang di setiap bantal yang ia gunakan. Tangan kirinya kini menutupi kedua kelopak matanya, memaksa dirinya untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi. Entah itu mimpi indah atau mimpi buruk.

Di pagi hari, ia terbangun akibat teriakan kakaknya yang memanggilnya dari luar sambil mengutuk pintu kamarnya berkali-kali. Kakaknya, Hihara Haruki memang bercita-cita menjadi seorang _drummer_. Tapi karena dia anak pertama, dengan sangat terpaksa dia harus merelakan obsesinya terhadap drum dan mencari cita-cita yang lebih serius.

Setelah sesi makan dan mandi, ia pun pamit pergi menuju sekolahnya sambil berjalan kaki. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, ia terlihat lesu. Karakter 'Kazuki yang selalu ceria setiap saat' kini sirna sudah. Seperti padang bunga yang terkena angin topan. Seperti kue tart yang dihiasi sambal. Wjahanya begitu masam sehingga banyak orang yang khawatir padanya. Sama seperti keluarganya tadi. Ketika ia sedang makan dengan kecepatat siput, keluarganya menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan. Bingung jelas iya. Seorang Kazuki yang makan seperti tidak di beri makan selama setahun kini makan dengan kecepatan siput. Namun mereka tidak mempertanyakan aapa alasannya, karena mereka tahu kalau Kazuki ingin menceritakannya ia pasti akan melakukannya sendiri tanpai disuruh.

Kini dia berjalan dengan lesu menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Membawa _case _trompet-nya yang ia sendiri tidak yakin akan dia gunakan hari ini. rambutnya lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya, wajahnya terlihat mengantuk seperti habis begadang. Belum lagi warna hitam yang menghiasi bagian bawah matanya. Dia terlihat kacau.

Ketika sampai di gerbang, para siswi sudah siap di depan gerbang untuk menyambut idolanya tercinta. Ketika mobil hitam lewat, mereka semua langsung menjerit. Dan saat siswa di dalamnya keluar ada beberapa yang hampir jatuh pingsan karena tak kuat melihat pesona siswa itu.

"Kyaaa! Yunoki-sama! Ohayou!" itulah yang mereka jeritkan. Layaknya _Miss universe_, ia keluar sambil menebarkan senyuman dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ohayou minna-sama," tiga kata itu langsung membuat para siswi a.k.a penggemarnya langsung menjerit menyebutkan namanya lagi.

Kejadian barusan tidak hanya terjadi hari ini saja tetapi setiap hari. Dimana ada Yunoki Azuma, di situ ada fansnya. Dimana ada Hihara Kazuki, pasti ada Yunoki Azuma di sebelahnya. Layaknya paket hemat di menu restoran. Beli satu gratis satu, cari Kazuki dan kau dapat Azuma.

Kazuki melihat kerumunan siswi itu dari kejauhan. Dia tidak sanggup melangkahkan kakinya karena takut terkena seranga dahsyat dari para penggemar sahabatnya itu.

'_Sahabat?'_ ia tersenyum masam. Kata sahabat tidak begitu memuaskan baginya. Dia tidak suka kalau hubungannya dengan Azuma hanya dicap sahabat. Dia ingin lebih. Lebih dari kata sahabat.

'_Kekasih?'_ ia menahan tawa ketika mendengarnya. Menahan tawa yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Hubungan antar lelaki itu sangatlah tidak logis dan pasti tidak sepantasnya ada dimuka bumi.

**.**

**.**

**Tapi bukankah itu keinginanmu?**

**.**

**.**

'_Sepertinya,'_ ia kembali terdiam cukup lama sampai sebuah seuara memanggilnya. Suara yang menurutnya sangat indah dan membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

"Hihara, sedang apa kau di situ?" suaranya terdengar manis tidak seperti laki-laki biasanya. Belum lagi intonasinya yang terdengar manja.(**a/n: **coba denger suara Azuma versi Jepang pas manggil Kazuki. Suaranya Daisuke Kishio centil sekali)

"A-are? Tidak apa-apa," Kazuki memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Azuma menyipitkan kedua matanya, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Kazuki.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan pr?" tanya Azuma.

"Emang ada pr?" Kazuki mencoba mengingat-ngingat. "Tidak! Aku lupa, boleh pinjam gak?" Kazuki meminta pada Azuma. Azuma hanya tersenyum.

'_Bibir itu,'_ Kazuki langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba membuang adegan-adegan aneh di kepalanya. Ia pun langsung berjalan bersama Azuma di sebelahnya.

.

.

**Abnormal**

**.**

**.**

Ketika jam pelajaran berlangsung, Kazuki tidak dpaat fokus. Ia malah fokus dengan satu kata, 'Abnormal'. Apakah dia abnormal? Menyukai sesama jenis seperti ini?

Setahun yang lalu saat ia masih kelas 2 SMA. Ketika ia sedang berdia dengan Azuma, tiba-tiba Azuma membuka topik pembicaraan yang mengejutkan bagi Kazuki.

"_Ne~ Hihara, apa salah kalau kita menyukai sesama jenis?"_

Kazuki yang saat itu sedang makan langsung tersedak. Dia juga merinding ketika mendengarnya, apalagi dengan ciri fisik seperti Azuma ada kemungkinan akalu Azuma homo. Suasanya saat itu juga membuatnya makin merinding, di atap sekolah yang sepi dan di jauhi banyak orang.

"_Me-menurutku i-itu tidak wajar,"_

"_Oh, apa kau membembencinya?"_

"_Ti-tidak juga,"_

"_Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan benci padaku kalau aku bilang suka padamu kan?"_

Kazuki semakin kaget ketika mendengar peryantaan Azuma saat itu. Wajahnya menjadi memerah dan tidak kuasa menahan malu.

"_Aku anggap itu menjadi iya," _

Azuma tersenyum dan beregrak mendekati wajah Kazuki. Kazuki yang sudah terlanjur kaku tidak bisa kabur. Dan...

"Oy Hihara, mana pr mu?" suara Kanazawa membuat Kazuki menhentikan kegiatannya. Kazuki langsung berdiri dan menyerahkan tugasnya. Ia kembali duduk.

.

.

**Egois**

.

.

Siapa yang sebenarnya yang egois? Kazuki atau Azuma?

Kazuki, karena dia yang dulu menolak kini begitu menginginkannya.

Azuma, yang awalnya membawa Kazuki berjalan di jalan yang salah kini meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

Kazuki kembali termenun. Ia mengingat kejadian yang baru-baru ini terjadi.

"_Kazuki, kita hentikan semua ini ya?"_

"_Kenapa? Apa aku selalu menolakmu?"_

"_Tidak,"_

"_Apa karena gosipku dengan Kaho-chan?"_

"_Tidak juga. Mana mungkin kau yang tidak berani melakukannya dengan sesama jenis, berani memalkukannya dengan perempuan. Ku cium saka kau sudah pingsan."_

"_Lalu apa?" _

"_Ayano, tunanganku."_

"_Oh..."_

Hanya satu kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya saat itu. Dia langsung mengerti semuanya. Kalau neneknya tahu Azuma memiliki hubungan terlarng dengan Kazuki, Manabi dan orang-orang di sekeliling Azuma akan terancam bahaya.

Dia menghela nafasnya.

.

.

**Bodoh**

**.**

**.**

Ia kini berada di atap sekolah dengan trompetnya. Dia biasa menghabiskan waktunya di sini bersama trompetnya dan juga orang itu. Dia terus mengatakan bodoh pada dirinya sendiri. Dia bodoh karena ia mau saja menerima semua ini tanpa perlawanan.

Ia memainkan trompetnya.

_Elegie_

Sebuah lagu yang menceritakan tentang kematian. lagu yang terdengar penuh rasa penyesalan dan juga kesedihan. Lagu yang kelam dan dingin.

Setelah menyelesaikan lagu itu, ia menghela nafas.

'_Aku memang bodoh,'_ katanya dalam hati sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

**.**

**.**

**Akhir**

**.**

**.**

Azuma muncul dari balik pintu. Kazuki langsung menengok dan tersenyum masam.

"Hihara, hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kata Azuma sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat.

"Tunanganmu cantik," kata Kazuki yang mengalihkan pandangan nya dari tatapan Azuma.

"Hihara?" Azuma mencoba mencuri pandangan kazuki.

"Kalian berdua cocok,"

"Hihara? Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini," Azuma menepuk bahu Kazuki.

"Pergi kalau kau mau, terbang kalau kau ingin. Jangan bawa aku bersamamu, jangan berjanji kalau nantinya kau mengulangi hal yang sama." Kazuki menunduk dan menjauh dari Azuma.

"Hihara, maaf..." Azuma mendekat.

"Berhenti," kata Kazuki.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Pergilah..." Kazuki tersenyum. Azuma terlihat kaget, dan kemudian membalas senyumannya. Dia pun pergi.

"Hh..." Kazuki merapihkan trompetnya dan meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Kini atap sekolah sunyi kembali. Seseorang yang dari tadi terdiam menguping dari tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat Azuma dan Kazuki tadi kini terlihat lega. Angin membuat rambut kuning bergelombangnya bergoyang. Mata birunya bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang pucat. Di balik buku yang menutupi wajah pucatnya ia menggumam.

"Apa aku juga harus menghentikan permainan ini?"

**.**

**.**

_**Phase 2**_

_**~Losing Without Fighting~**___

**[COMPLETE]**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **

Bingung mau ngomong apa. Inti dari chapter ini, Azuma yang awlanya udah abnormal membawa Kazuki jadi pasangan yaoi-nya. Pas di tengah jalan Azuma menelantarkan Kazuki dan tobat. Kazuki yang ketularan virusnya Azuma ya depresi karena dia yang tadinya normal jadi abnormal. Mengenai lagunya, sangat disarankan untuk mendengarnya. Biar makin kerasa seberapa galaunya kakak angkat saya, Kazuki. Saya pernah berencana membuat bagian Azumanya. Tapi males. Entah kenapa ini jadi kayak dribble.

Soal orang yang terakhir itu. Dia dari awal Kazuki masuk udah ada di situ tapi gak keliatan. Dia ketiduran saat sedang membaca buku. Nah, baru bangun pas Kazuki main trompetnya tapi tetep di situ buat dengerin. Pas mau keluar eh ada Azuma, jadinya gak sempet nunjukin wujudnya deh.

Untuk siapakah dia, sepertinya petunjuknya sudah jelas. Selamat menebak aja deh.

Karena sudah dekat dengan yang namanya lebaran. Selamat lebaran bagi yang merayakan. Jangan hanya tobat pas sebelum dan lebaran doang ya!


	9. Tutoring Part 1

**Phase 3**

**~Tutoring~**

* * *

><p>Sekolah lagi ... sekolah lagi ...<p>

Hari ini Shoko berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Ia datang pagi, sengaja agar bisa berlatih di ruang musik sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Dengan tas dan kotak klarinet yang ia jinjing, ia berjalan perlahan sambil bersenandung (lagu Spica – Fuyumi Shoko).

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, ia mengucapkan salam kepada beberapa orang dikenalnya sambil terbata-bata. Sejak kecil dia memanglah pendiam sekaligus pemalu. Tapi setelah mengikuti kompetisi yang diadakan beberapa bulan lalu dan bertambahnya jumlah teman yang ia miliki, ia pun mulai sedikit berani. Kadang-kadang ia bisa berbicara dengan lancar dan cukup cepat untuk ukuran Shoko yang biasannya tanpa rona merah atau mata yang memandang ke arah lain.

Ia masuk ke kelasnya. Tumben sekali jam segini sudah banyak murid yang datang. Biasanya tak lebih dari lima orang yang datang sepagi ini. Selagi berjalan ia menyapa dan disapa teman sekelasnya. Shoko meletakan tasnya di samping meja.

"Ah, sebentar lagi kita mau naik kelas tapi aku masih merasa ada yang kurang." Ucap salah satu teman sekelasnya yang berama Meiko.

"Apa? Nilai pelajaranmu atau kemampuan bermusikmu?" tanya gadis berkacamata yang duduk di depan Meiko.

Meiko langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap sini Meiko. Teman-teman di sekitarnya tertawa.

"Bukan itu, Rin! Tapi soal cinta... um, seperti dapat surat cinta, punya pacar, diajak kencan dan _itu._" Meiko yang tadinya cemberut langsung tersenyum dengan mata tertutup, membayangkan.

Shoko yang tadinya ingin pergi ke ruang musik untuk berlatih mengurungkan niatnya. Ia agak tertarik dengan pembicaraan teman-temannya walau tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan.

"Iya juga sih, semakin ke sini semakin banyak yang jadian dan punya pacar. Apalagi setelah kompetisi musik, banyak murid musik dan murid umum yang berpacaran." Kurumi berhenti sesaat dan memasang senyum meledek. "Ah, tapi soal kamu yang belum punya pacar... itu sih karena kamu gak laku atau gak menarik aja."

"Betul banget tuh!" Rin ikut meledek dan Meiko pun kembali menggembungkan pipinya.

Shoko masih memperhatikan mereka dan tanpa sadar tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya. Fuyumi-_chan, _kudengar kamu dan Shimizu-_kun _berpacaran ya. " Kata Kurumi sambil melihat Shoko yang menghentikan tawanya.

"Eh?" Shoko bingung dan rona merah di pipinya muncul karena ketahuan mendengar pembicaraan mereka bertiga. Menurut Shoko, mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain yang dirinya tak masuk ke delam lingkaran itu tidak baik, sama saja seperti menguping diam-diam atau menguntit.

"Gak usah malu, hampir satu sekolah tahu kok." Rin tersenyum lebar. "Kamu dan Shimizu-_kun_ banyak penggemarnya sih."

"A...a..anu..." Shoko menjadi semakin malu karena secara tak langsung Rin baru saja memujinya.

"Apalagi kalian itu sama-sama manis! Cocok banget deh!" Kurumi juga tersenyum.

"u...um..." Shoko semakin merasa tak enak.

"Hh, kamu bikin aku iri." Ucap Meiko yang masih menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Pasti enak punya pacar. Apalagi yang kalem dan keren seperti Shimizu-_kun_."

"Hm... keren ya? Menurutku sih lebih ke misterius dan cuek." Kata Rin.

"Misterius? Kok bisa?" Kurumi bingung dengan pendapat Rin barusan.

"Iya, kadang dia suka membicarakan sesuatu yang aneh atau tidur di sembarang tempat atau tiba-tiba menunjukan ekspresi yang tidak biasa. Tapi yang paling oke kalau dia lagi main _cello_. Itu paling top deh!" Dan voila... ketahuan deh kalau si Rin itu salah satu penggemarnya Keiichi.

Shoko yang masih duduk di tempatnya gak tau harus ngomong apa. Semakin lama peracakapan ini berlanjut, semakin Shoko tak mengerti.

Dan tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka menanyakan hal membingungkan lainnya pada Shoko.

"Fuyumi-_chan_, rasanya ciuman sama Shimizu_-kun_ bagaimana?" Rin yang notabenenya salah stau fans Keiichi pastinya penasaran layaknya fans yang lain.

"U...umm..." Shoko yang tidak mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan Rin bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Eits! Itu privasi Rin, privasi." Meiko mengingatkan temanya.

"Betul tuh. Masa nanya yang begitu sih." Kurumi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ehehehe... maaf, aku penasaran aja." Rin tertawa sambil mengusap ubun-ubunnya.

Bel masuk berbunyi, percakapan mereka terhenti. Shoko merasa bersyukur ketika mendengar suara bel masuk. Tandanya ia tidak perlu gugup menghadapi kehebohan tiga teman sekelasnya itu.

* * *

><p>Saat istirahat tiba, sama seperti kemarin ia pergi ke atap sekolah mencari Yuuki. Dia butuh bantuan Yuuki mengenai urusan <em>ngeblog<em>. Sesampainya di atap, Yuuki sudah menunggunya bersama Aoi dan Keiichi yang tertidur. Shoko tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Yuuki yang iseng mengikat rambut Keiichi seperti perempuan. Kalau saja ada Nami di sini, pasti kameranya tanpa henti memotret Shimizu cowok dan langsung dijual ke fans-fansnya.

Untuk siang ini Shoko meminta Yuuki untuk mengajarinya mengganti desain blog-nya. Ia ingin memiliki blog yang dominan dengan warna violet dan juga klarinet. Yuuki langsung mengajarkan dasar-dasarnya berhubung waktu istirahat tidaklah lama.

"U...um.. aku masih bingung ingin menulis apa saja di blog." Gumam Fuyumi.

"Bisa banyak hal, misalnya percakapan yang menarik yang terjadi padamu hari ini atau mungkin foto Kei yang lagi dikuncir itu."

"Um... sepertinya aku gak akan memasang foto Shimizu_-kun_." Shoko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah... sayang sekali, padahal kan lucu." Yuuki terlihat sedih.

"Memangnya kenapa gak Yuuki-_chan _aja?"

"Nanti Kei ngamuk, tapi kan kalau Shoko-_chan _yang pasang gak akan dimarahin." Yuuki tertawa penuh makna.

"Kok begitu?" Shoko bingung.

"Kamu coba aja dulu, nanti pasti tau alasannya apa. Hehehe..."

Shoko tentunya tetap tak mau melakukannya. Itu akan membuatnya merasa tak enak pada Keiichi.

Shoko pun kembali ke kelasnya bersama Keiichi yang terbangun. Banyak hal yang membuat Shoko bingung sedari tadi pagi. Itu membuatnya tak sadar kalau rambut Keiichi masih dikuncir. Pemilik rambutnya pun juga tak sadar karena masih setengah terbangun. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Shoko.

_-Ah! Mungkin aku akan menulis beberapa hal membingungkan yang terjadi hari ini._


	10. Bingung

Bingung

* * *

><p>Posted by Fuyumi Shouko<p>

On 08 Mei 2011 at 20:00

* * *

><p>Um, Konbanwa…<p>

Hari ini aku benar-benar bingung. Um, gimana ya?

Tadi saat istirahat teman sekelasku membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya menarik. Um, tapi aku bener-bener gak ngerti dan aku m-malu karena sengaja m-menguping.

O-oh, atsaga! Aku lupa meminta maaf pada mereka.

M-mungkin aku akan mengucapkan mintaa maaf besok.

* * *

><p><span>Comments:<span>

Yuuki said: eh? Kamu bingung apa nih? Mungkin aja aku yang super hebat ini bisa membantumu~

Kaho said: Jangan mau Fuyumi-chan! Kalau kamu nanya dia mah sesat.

Yuuki said: Huh, aku emang hebat kok!

Shouko said: Arigatou Yuuki-chan, um begini... tadi mereka ngomongin um, pacaran. Ya itu, terus mereka bertanya apa aku pernah melakukan ciuman sama Shimizu-kun. Aku gak ngerti mereka ngomong apa.

Um, Kaho-senpai... mungkin senpai bisa membantu juga.

m-maaf aku merepotkan kalian.

Yuuki-said: Ah, jadi kamu gak ngerti pacaran itu apa? Tuh... Kaho-senpai pasti tau, kan dia udah pengalaman~

Kaho said: Oh, pacaran ya begitu...

Shouko said: Begitu?

Kaho said: Ya begitu... aduh gimana ya.

Yuuki said: Huu... Senpai payah begitu aja gak tau.

Kaho said: Diem kamu! Kamu aja yang jawab, kok tadi malah lempar ke aku. Kamu kan juga begitu sama Kaji-kun.

Yuuki said: ...

Shouko said: E-eto, aku sudah agak mengerti kok. Yuuki-chan dan Kaho-senpai gak perlu bertengkar.

Kaho said: Gak kok Shouko-chan, aku Cuma bercanda sama Yuuki-chan. Ya kan, Yuuki-chan?

Shouko said: Untunglah, a-aku kira sungguhan. Um, lalu kalau ciuman itu apa? Mereka terliah hebih sekali saat menanyaan itu.

Kaho said: Kalau yang satu itu benar-benar sulit dan menurutku belum saatnya kamu tahu, Shouko-chan.

Shouko said: O-oh begitu, terima kasih Senpai.

Kaho said: Yup, ngomong-ngomong Yuuki-chan mana ya?

Shouko said: I-iya, biasanya dia selalu cepat

Kaho said: Kurang tau juga deh

Keiichi said: Hm, ciuman ya

Shouko said: K-konbanwa Shimizu-kun. Iya, Shimizu-kun tahu?

Kaho said: hei Shimizu-kun, mana kakakmu?

Keiichi said: Entahlah, kita kan beda rumah

Kurang lebih aku tahu, besok saja aku jelaskan. Sekarang sudah larut malam.

Kaho said: Beda rumah? Aku baru tahu itu. Eh?! Kamu ngerti ciuman itu apa? 0o0

Shouko said: Oh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok semuanya.

Kaho said: Sampai besok Shouko-chan.

Keiichi said: Hm, aku juga pergi dulu.

Kaho said: Huh, kamu gak ngejawab. Sampai jumpa semuanya.


	11. Tutoring Part 2

**Phase 3**

**~Tutoring~**

* * *

><p>Hari ini Yuuki agak berbeda dari biasanya. Entah apa yang gadis itu pikirkan semenjak pagi. Jam tidurnya di kelas lebih banyak dan dia bersikap dingin pada teman sekelasnya pada jam pelajaran. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Yuuki pun keluar dan berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan. Biasanya sih dia selalu berada di atap bersama Shouko, Keiichi, atau paling tidak berdua dengan Aoi. Tapi sepertinya saat ini ia tidak tertarik dan lebih memilih untuk sendiri.<p>

Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya, ia sudah sampai di taman sekolah. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

'_Kok bisa nyasar disini ya?' _pikirnya dalam hati.

Matanya mengamati sekelilingnya. Senyum simpul ia pasangkana ketika melihat senior-seniornya yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Ia pun berjalan ke sana, mendekati.

"Aku masih tak percaya kalau _senpai-tachi_ mengintip Kei dan Shouko-_chan_." Yuuki sedikit bergumam lalu melirik ke sosok di sampingnya. "Terutuma kamu, Aoi-_san_."

Seluruh mantan peserta kompetisi musik ditambah Manami dan Nami sibuk memperhatikan kedua adik kelas mereka. Azuma tersenyum seperti biasanya. Kazuki terlihat menikmati pemandangan manis di hadapnya. Len dan Ryo, mereka terlihat bosan dan ingin sekali pergi. Sedangkan Manami, Nami, dan Kahoko terlihat sangat senang. Terutama Nami yang terus mengabadikan momen Keiichi dan Shouko.

Yuuki pun ikut bersembunyi di balik semak. Melihat adik kembarannya akan melakukan hal yang menarik mungkin akan sedikit menghiburnya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan soal pacaran, jadi menurutmu hubungan kita namanya apa?" Keiichi mengambil roti isi di dalam kotak bekal yang ditawarkan oleh Shouko.

"H-hm, sepertinya pacaran." Shouko hanya menunduk menatap ke ujung sepatunya.

"Baguslah, lalu apa lagi?" Keiichi masih tetap menikmati roti isinya.

"Ciuman itu apa? Kemarin mereka menanyakan itu padaku. Aku merasa yang mereka pikirkan bukan seperti ciuman orang tua ke anak. A-aku benar-benar bingung." Shouko memainkan jarinya. Sambil memiringkan kepalanya saat mengingat-ngingat cara temannya bertanya kemarin.

Keiichi terdiam. Sama halnya dengan Keiichi, gerombolan orang yang mengintipi mereka ikut terdiam. Senyum Azuma semakin mengembang. Wajah Kazuki mulai memerah. Yuuki tetap datar, begitupun Aoi, Len, dan Ryo. Sisanya, mereka semakin bersemangat.

"Aku bisa mengajarkannya," Kelopak sayu Keiichi mulai terbuka. "Ciuman itu sama seperti musik."

"Eh? Mengeluarkan bunyi?" Shouko menengok ke arah Keiichi. Keiichi tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan Shouko.

_Snap_

"Yes, tawa langka Shimizu-_kun_." Nami tersenyum puas melihat hasil _jepret_annya.

"Ssttt, jangan berisik." Kata Kahoko.

"K-kok tertawa?" Shouko yang merasa malu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Keiichi berhenti tertawa dan kembali berbicara seperti biasa. "Bukan karena itu, tapi..."

"Tapi?" Shouko balik menengok Keiichi lagi.

"Kalau musik hanya mengandalkan teori, makna lagunya tidak akan sampai. Begitu kata Kaho-_senpai_,"

Di balik semak, Kahoko agak kaget. Ya, memang sih dia pernah berbicara seperti itu, tapi apa maksudnya dibawa-bawa saat seperti ini.

Keiichi menghela nafasnya. Ia memutar kepalanya menghadap Shouko. Matanya kini terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu ciuman itu seperti apa?" tanya Keiichi.

Shouko mengangguk.

Keiichi tersenyum. Ia sentuh dagu Shouko, membuat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Mengabaikan rona di pipi Shouko, Keiichi langsung menciumnya. Awalnya lembut, tapi lama kelamaan nafsu menggiring mereka ke ciuman yang lebih _panas_.

Bibir mereka berpisah. Keduanya merona dan kesulitan mengatur nafas mereka. Shouko menatap Keiichi.

"B-boleh... A-aku memintanya lagi lain kali?" dengan tatapan polos, ia bertanya.

Keiichi tersenyum.

"Tentu, tapi tidak di tempat umum seperti ini."

"Kenapa?" Shouko bingung.

"Karena aku akan kesulitan mengajarkan_ hal lain_ padamu." Keiichi memasang senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dan ini, entah mengapa membuat Shouko merona semakin jadi.

Shouko mengangguk dan mengikuti Keiichi yang hendak pergi.

Yuuki orang yang paling terkejut mengenai apa yang telah di lihatnya barusan.

_'Apa yang telah terjadi pada adik kembaranku? Kenapa dia jadi mesum?'_

Sama halnya dengan Yuuki, Len dan Ryo mendadak pucat. Bahkan mereka yang umurnya di atas Keiichi tak pernah berani mencium pasangan mereka. Kazuki juga sama saja, ia nyaris pingsan karena melihat perilaku adik kelasnya. Azuma masih terus tersenyum. Ia sangat senang melihat, ehm, anak didiknya menggunakan ilmu yang ia berikan padanya.

"Astaga! Itu benar-benar tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Shimizu-_kun_ ternyata pandai melakukannya!" Nami terlihat senang. Kahoko mengangguk setuju, begitu juga Manami.

"Yup, beda banget sama yang di sini." Manami melirik beberapa orang tertentu.

"Hei-hei Yuuki-_chan_, pasti kau yang mengajarkannya pada Shimizu-_kun_, kan?" Kahoko bertanya pada Yuuki yang masih syok.

"Gila." Jawab Yuuki dengan dingin lalu berdiri meninggalkan mereka semua.

Seua mata tertuju pada Aoi.

"Mungkin dia haya terlalu kaget." Jawab Aoi dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

Kazuki melirik Azuma.

"Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan mendidiknya, Yunoki."

"Kenapa, Hihara? Kau iri?" senyum Azuma masih terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

"T-tidak, terima kasih." Kazuki langsung menjaga jaraknya dengan Azuma. Ah tidak, sekarang dia malah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ya, Kazuki tidak mau lagi kembali ke masa lalu.

Len dan Ryo yang terus diam hanya berharap, kapan mereka bisa berhenti terjebak di antara orang-orang yang ingin ikut campur seperti mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 3<strong>

**~Tutoring~**

**[COMPLETE]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Yup, langsung dua bagian. Anggap saja ini hadiah tahun baru dari penulis yang lama update. Kalau sedikit dan gak memuaskan ya maap atuh. **

**Selanjutnya adalah... jengjengjeng... seseorang yang monolog di Phase 2. Siapakah dia? Siapakah dia?**

**Maaf kalau banyak typo dan deskripsi kissu-nya gak banget. Aku suka baca yang begitu, tapi kalau nulis sendiri aku rada-rada.**

**Ayo di review...**


End file.
